He Who Holds Her Summer
by gleevixen
Summary: After Jr. Prom Sam and Mercedes start to date. What happens when family, friends and life form the flow of their relationship? 1st of possibly 4 stories
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first true fan fic story! As of right now this Sam and Mercedes story is meant to be told in 4 different parts (stories). It is under mature because I like the option to write my story as freely as I want. So do expect some smut from time to time.

Reviews are always welcome and any I get I am truly grateful for. So thank you in advance!

I do not own Glee or any of the songs that I mention

**He Who Holds her Summer**

Chapter 1

Mercedes couldn't help the grin that seemed to be permanently stamped on her face this morning. Who would have thought she would get her first true kiss at 17? She'd been kissed before, but NEVER like that!

She sat in church between her parents in a daze. Her mom said she could've stayed home this morning, but she felt the need to praise God. She wasn't truly paying attention to the sermon but she got random bits. Blessed, beloved and the good that comes when you are obedient. Mercedes ducked her head and found herself daydreaming back to last night.

_Mercedes and Sam had spent the whole night dancing. Mercedes was having the time of her life with a really good friend the way prom is supposed to be. Granted this friend was Sam, her secret crush, but whatever. He never needed to know he'd made her night just by calling her beautiful and asking her to dance._

_ From the moment that Sam took Mercedes into his arms she felt her heart jump and her skin prickle. She plastered a smile on her face to try to hide her true feelings, attraction. He smelled REALLY good, spicy with a hint of something sweet but 100% masculine. His hand stroked her back and she could feel his hair tickle her face as he moved with her. It was like a dream._

_ Granted that was nothing compared to after prom was over. Originally all of us in Glee club were gonna hang out, but with Finn & Jesse's fight and Quinn slapping Rachel it put a damper on the night. Plus after being crowned Prom Queen, I didn't see Kurt wanting to hang out either. So I made an excuse about being made to go to church by my parents and Sam ended up claiming the same._

_ The drive to the motel was strange. I'd call it surreal. It was quiet, but not uncomfortable. At a red light I swear I could see Sam wiping his palms against his slacks and then moving his hands around, like he was having a conversation with himself._

_ I pulled into the motel parking lot by the room the Evans family was staying in and turned to Sam. I was going to thank him for a lovely night, but he was staring blankly at the motel door. "Would you mind going for a walk?"_

_ "Sure Sam, let me just change my shoes." I got out of the car with Sam following behind me and grabbed my black flip flops out of the trunk. I moaned out loud, never before having been so happy to slide on my Dollar Store find used mainly for after pedicures._

_ I couldn't help but smile at Sam and he returned his own semi crooked smile. Lord SAVE ME! "I had a lot of fun tonight Mercedes, thank you. You made the night for me!"_

_ "I wanted to say the same to you too. I really appreciate you dancing with me. Not that I needed to dance, but it's always nice when you get a chance to."_

_ "I must say you are one of the coolest girls I've ever met. You did the robot with me and all sorts of other funky dance moves. You are A LOT of fun!"_

_ Mercedes giggled, "Well you are lucky I didn't pull out my Kid & Play steps. You would have been in trouble then."_

_ "Kid & Play? Who? What?"_

_ "From House Party, in the early 90's!" Sam was giving her a look. "Egh, you were sheltered in Tennessee. Granted I don't even know if Mr. Schue remembers Kid & Play. Fun movie, with one fantastic dance scene. My cousin use to make us do the dance as kids. Good times!" Mercedes paused. "What?"_

_ "You know we've never really talked before. At least not this long. I've never talked to a girl who wasn't going on and on about herself, her problems or her clothes." Sam reached out and grabbed Mercedes hand, "Thank you for being you. You don't put on airs. You make me forget my circumstances when I'm around you. You smile effortlessly. You are the best friend to everyone in Glee club even on your worst days. Even when you Diva out because you know you aren't getting the attention you deserve you are still humble. It may take a couple of breaths and some self-talk, but you blow me away! I wouldn't have gone to Prom with Rachel. She's not my type in anyway." Still holding Mercedes hand Sam sat down on a bench they were in front of._

_ "Come on Sam, Rachel is a pretty girl." Mercedes sat down feeling the need to defend Rachel._

_ Sam laughed, "I didn't say she was ugly, I said she isn't my type. I actually haven't been true to myself since coming to McKinley. Quinn & Santana aren't even my type. They were, well are popular girls and I wanted to be popular. I wanted to be the Varsity football quarterback with the head cheerleader on my arm. I was OB at my old boarding school two years in a row, but I didn't really date. Being at an all guys boarding school does put a damper on a man's social life. And I spent most of my time either playing sports, going to therapy for my dyslexia or being wrapped up in my comic book/superhero's club." He squeezed Mercedes hand then. He looked at her hand within his and interlocked their fingers. Her eyes grew big, but she didn't say anything. "I am a self-proclaimed nerd. I'd only kissed one girl before Quinn. The kids of girls that are truly my type are beautiful inside and out. Girls who even though they wear makeup and do their hair aren't obsessed with it. They have a nerd side to them too. They are confident in who they are and have a strong family foundation. I never have to worry if they'll support me in whatever I decide to do, because she's my best friend. And she's a friend to everyone. She's loyal and humble. And completely cool, she wouldn't mind making herself look silly if it made a friend laugh or feel good about himself." Mercedes took her eyes off their joined hands and looked him in the eyes. "She is accepting, always. She is strong and amazing. And when she sings her voice sets into my soul."_

_ Mercedes gasped his name._

_ "And she wouldn't mind if I reached out and finally kissed her." Sam slowly stroked the side of Mercedes face and lightly touched his lips to hers. He pulled back and looked at her, silently asking for permission to kiss her again. Mercedes met him half way scooting her body closer to him as they pressed their lips together._

_ Mercedes found her hands in Sam's hair and felt his arms around her waist. She moaned as she felt Sam's tongue slip into her mouth caressing and tangling with hers. Mercedes felt out of breath and Sam slowly pulled back. "Wow!"_

_ "I know." Sam looked at me and we got these matching ridiculous grins on our faces. "That was electric. Its' never been like that before. I should be afraid to tell you this, but who cares we've always been friends." Sam took both of Mercedes hands in his. "A kiss, a moment has never felt so right. You feel right. Hell, I have nothing to offer you, but myself. If you're willing, I'd like us to start dating. Be boyfriend and girlfriend." _

_ Sam seemed to be holding his breath and Mercedes felt shocked. She squeezed Sam's hands. "You want to date me? Not that I'm not wonderful, but seriously?"_

_ Sam laughed whole heartedly, "If you'll have me I'd love to call you mine."_

_ Mercedes sucked in a breath, "Okay. I'm yours!" Sam moved forward to kiss her again. "But, let's wait til school lets out. I don't want our relationship to become high school gossip especially with just a few weeks left. At least once schools out we won't be a new couple anymore and we'll be more confident in our relationship." Mercedes noticed a weird look on Sam's face. She stroked her hands through his hair, "Sam, when the time is right there won't be a soul who doesn't know I'm yours."_

Mercedes was so use to the flow of Sundays she didn't get caught daydreaming service away. She sat in the backseat of her father's Lincoln Navigator and felt herself drifting back to, but her mother broke her soon to be Sam coma with her "mom" questions.

Being asked questions about dinner when all she'd eaten was toast hours ago was annoying her, but Mercedes was too respectful of her mom to sass off. Plus, her mom may be 5'3 and barely 125lbs but she scared Mercedes. Pamela Jones could love you and cut you down in the next second. Must be how she'd gotten a tough guy like Oliver Jones to fall in love with her. Mercedes dad was 6'1 and 210lbs. He was slated for the NBA back in the 80's when he tore the cartilage in his right knee, thank God for his degree in dentistry and Grandpa Jones already booming dental practice. Mercedes contemplated her parents' relationship as she heard her phone buzz.

She touched the screen and saw a text from Sam

**'Hey there lovely'**

'**Hey yourself….sexy'**

'**Ah, you've been checking me out! What do you find sexy about me?'**

'**Sam, it's Sunday and I'm trying to be a good girl.'**

'**Aww, fine. But we'll revisit this at a later date.'**

'**Fine. So how's your day going?'**

'**Not bad. Church breezed by and now we're out to eat. U?'**

'**Church was good, even though I didn't pay much attention.'**

'**Day dreamin? In church, why Mz. Jones, what about?'**

'**This guy.'**

'**Is he special?'**

Pause….

'**Yeah'**

'**hmmm, how special?'**

'**Lol, I guess we'll see'**

'**Ah, so are you free tonight?'**

'**What did you have in mind?'**

'**A surprise'**

'**What time? Where?'**

'**After dinner, I'll pick you up'**

'**okay'**

'**So, what are you wearing?'**

'**SAM!'**

'**Ha ha'**

Sam smiled closing his phone. He was so glad that his pizza delivery job allowed him to keep the damned thing on.

"Hey Sam, what's with the goofy grin you've got?" Sam looked at his dad across the table at the Mom & Pop restaurant.

"Nothin dad, just happy." Sam slide his phone into his pocket and could hear the wheels turning in his parents heads.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" Sam's mother always knew! No matter what.

Sam smiled knowing if he didn't answer they'd never let it go. "Yes ma'am."

Mary Evans was just WAY too insightful, "I know it's not Quinn or that Santana girl. Is it another Glee girl?"

Sam stuffed some food in his mouth and nodded his head.

His mom tapped her chin, leaning back and Sam could see her slide her hand onto his father's leg. "Okay that takes 2 girls out of this equation. I believe you've told me Tina and Lauren are taken. That leaves Brittany. Hmm, no, not her! She was just dating our friend Artie. Okay, you went to Prom with Rachel and Mercedes. I know my son well enough to know Rachel is NOT your type!" A softening came to her face, "It's Mercedes, isn't it?"

Sam slumped over the table, pushing his hair out of his face. "How did you just do that?" He sat back crossing his arms. "Does God give mom's telepathy powers or something?"

"No, just my powers of observation my dear. And can I say, I approve. You've never had a bad thing to say about her and she seems to be a loyal and caring person."

"And that voice, wow! Plus, she's smart and is involved in charities. She seems to do things without wanting things in return. I like her too. She always makes a point to say hi to your mother and I and she's nice to Stevie and Stacy."

"I like Mercedes!" This came from Stevie.

"Me too Sammy. She's nice and really pretty! Is she your girlfriend?" Stacy blinded up at Sam.

"Yes, she is."

Around 7 Sam found himself on the Jones front door step. Mercedes told him to just wait in his car, but his parents taught him better than that. He was gonna be a man and let Mr. & Mrs. Jones know he was taking their daughter on a date. Sam breathed in and finally knocked on the door.

The door finally opened after several minutes and there stood Mercedes father. "Sam Evans, what are you doing on my doorstep, son?"

"Sir, I'm here to take Mercedes out." Sam was gonna stand firm.

"Oh really? The imposing older man crossed his muscular arms and told Sam to step inside. "So Sam, you taking Mercedes out on a Glee club thing?"

"No sir. This is a date for just the two of us."

"Ah, I see. Okay. Where are you taking my daughter?"

"I'm taking her to…."

Mercedes walked into the room with her mother right behind her. "Well, this is a nice treat. How are you Sam?"

"Good ma'am, thank you for asking."

"I love your manners sweetie! So YOU are taking Mercedes out tonight?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm surprising Mercedes with something."

"It's not a hotel room or a back seat?" Sam felt all of the blood drain from his face. Mr. Jones started laughing like crazy. "Son, you just lost all of the color in your face." He turned serious again, "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"DADDY!"

"Oliver, please!"

Sam yanked on his shirt collar trying to swallow down the lump in his throat. "I completely respect Mercedes and every moment we are a couple I plan to respect her always."

"Oh, you two are a couple?"

"Okay daddy. Okay Sam, lets go!" Mercedes pushed Sam towards the door and turned towards her mom giving her a look to make her get her dad to chill out.

Mr. Jones called Sam back, he put his arm around his should and seemed to be smiling the whole time. Mr. Jones whispered something in Sam's ear then patted his back and told them to have fun.

Mercedes turned to Sam as they pulled away from her house. "What did my dad say? I can guarantee you he doesn't own a rifle!"

Sam laughed finally getting his coloring back. "But I'm sure he has friends who do. No, you dad's cool. He told me to NEVER give him a reason to be disappointed in me."

Mercedes sat back in the seat and grinned. Well, at least her parents knew and they liked Sam. Maybe this would be easier then she thought.

They pulled up to a stoplight and Sam finally allowed himself a chance to look at his girlfriend. Wow, she truly is his girlfriend.

He grabbed her hand across the armrest in his pickup. She had changed obviously from her church clothes and had on a jean skirt that hugged her hips and ample ass. Her top had a scoped neck that sat right where her breasts started. It made him itch to stick his hand in her shirt, he'd be cool though.

Sam pulled off the street and into the entrance to the old drive in. It hadn't been torn down yet even though a newer version was now a couple of miles away.

Mercedes poked out her lips and shifted in her seat. "What are we doing here?"

"We are here for your surprise!" Sam stopped his truck near the front of the parking lot closest to the screen. Sam hopped out of the truck and walked around opening the passenger side door and helped Mercedes out. "Come on."

Mercedes slide her hand into Sam's. "I trust you Sam!" With those words she noticed that there was a microphone on the stage and what looked like Sam's guitar. Mercedes stopped walking and Sam turned towards her. "Boy, what are you getting ready to do?"

He kissed her cheek and jumped up on the stage. "I'm gonna serenade my woman!"

Mercedes squealed and put her hands to her mouth.

Sam smiled and slide his guitar over his head, he adjusted the strap and pushed his hair out of his face. "I've been practicing this song for a while. Every time I hear it, it reminds me of you." He sucked in a breath to calm his nerves and started the beginning chords to Jason Mraz's 'A Beautiful Mess'.

_**You've got the best of both worlds  
>You're the kind of girl who can take down a man,<br>And lift him back up again  
>You are strong but you're needy,<br>Humble but you're greedy  
>Based on your body language,<br>And shoddy cursive I've been reading  
>Your style is quite selective,<br>but your mind is rather reckless  
>Well I guess it just suggests<br>that this is just what happiness is**_

_**Hey, what a beautiful mess this is  
>It's like picking up trash in dresses<strong>_

_**Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write  
>Kind of turn themselves into knives<br>And don't mind my nerves you can call it fiction  
>'Cause I like being submerged in your contradictions dear<br>'Cause here we are, here we are**_

_**Although you were biased I love your advice  
>Your comebacks they're quick<br>And probably have to do with your insecurities  
>There's no shame in being crazy,<br>Depending on how you take these  
>Words they're paraphrasing this relationship we're staging<strong>_

_**And it's a beautiful mess, yes it is  
>It's like, we're picking up trash in dresses<strong>_

_**Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say  
>Kind of turn themselves into blades<br>And kind and courteous is a life I've heard  
>But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt<br>Cause here, here we are, Here we are  
>Here we are x7<strong>_

_**We're still here**_

_**And what a beautiful mess this is  
>It's like taking a guess when the only answer is yes<strong>_

_**And through timeless words and priceless pictures  
>We'll fly like birds not of this earth<br>And tides they turn and hearts disfigure  
>But that's no concern when we're wounded together<br>And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts  
>But it's nice today, oh the wait was so worth it<br>**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I will admit right here and now my true love for Sam Evans and Chord Overstreet! I will also admit that I have a love/hate relationship with Glee and several characters but I do want to see them end up happy, so I'll only dislike them shortly.

I am going to attempt to put out a chapter per week. I hopefully I can stick to that, oh and don't be shocked if the second storyline for this story comes out before this one is finished. I want to get out as much of the story before I get influenced after the Glee hiatus.

I do not own Glee, songs that I mention or anything you may see on tv

**He Who Holds her Summer**

**Chapter 2**

Dear Diary:

How in the world did I get so lucky? I spent so long convincing myself that I was fine being single. That I'd just wait til college and there would be some OK looking guy for me, but he'd love me, eventually and I'd maybe get a tenth of what my parents have.

Well one Samuel Thomas Evans has blown what I thought my possible future would be like. He is AMAZING! I mean the freakin' drive in serenade was genius; I almost prematurely dropped my panties for that gesture.

Sam may not have a lot of money, but he takes me on the most amazing dates anyway. Moonlit strolls around the lake, watching the airplanes fly in on the hood of his truck, he took me to a play at the local college and we found out together what college students deem as art (a hot mess). He helped me deliver meals on wheels for my church and brought Stevie and Stacy to see me read to the children in the library. We even read a story together while doing many different voices, well mostly he did a bunch of voices and I smiled at him in awe.

We only have a little over a week left of school and that includes going to NY for Nationals, yeah! I already bitched about sucky Jesse, so I won't allow him or his love for Rachel to taint my happy journal entry!

So I can't wait to be in NY with Sam. He makes everything romantic, even Star Wars, EGH.

Speaking of a girl can only take so much sci-fi. Now I loves some superheroes', but still. He wants me to watch Avatar with him. I've already seen it. Strangely I love it, but still. I know he just wants a chance to talk sexy Na'vi in my ear. That boy!

We need to watch more of my movies! Granted he did take me to see Singin' in the Rain last week. I love movies in the park every summer.

I swear my parents are CRAZY! My dad wanted to act all mucho ass with Sam one minute, but several days later when we had the Evans over for dinner he changed his ways. Now our parents are like best friends, it's WEIRD! My mom got Sam's mom a job and then Mr. Evans found work on a construction site (no clue if my parents had a hand in that one). THEN, because I knew Sam's family NEEDED breathing room I remembered a family friend who'd moved away but left a fully furnished house just sitting til it is sold. So now the Evans family will have a house to live in, as long as they keep it clean and disappear on realtor showing days. Granted they won't be able to move in until over the weekend.

Oh and did I say that said Evans new house is only 2 blocks from my own?

*smile* Yeah, how did I get so lucky?

Air kisses,

Mercedes

"Hey Mercedes!" Mercedes turned around and saw Sam walking towards her down the hall. She clutched her books tighter to her chest and smiled. It was good to see his smiling face after not seeing each other for most of the day. My boyfriend can fill out a blue t-shirt and faded jeans better than anyone else!

"Hey Sam, is it wrong I think our parents are in love or something?" Mercedes bit her lip as they fell into a slow pace down the hallway

Sam threw his head back laughing, "Or something! I swear every night the Jones family is made a part of our dinner blessing."

"Aww, that's so sweet! I love your family. You guys are quite wonderful and resilient. A lot of other families have fallen apart for far less, but not yours. Your parents are amazing. All of you are!"

"Thank you Cedey, that means a lot to me." Sam stopped walking and turned to her. "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now." Mercedes could see the struggle with passion in his features.

"What's your next class?"

"Gym and I'm okay to skip that!"

"I have History and Mr. Kegan is just showing us some boring ass Civil War movie he showed earlier on in the semester, so I can skip!" Mercedes itched to grab Sam's hand but instead told him to follow her.

They hurried down the halls til they got to the music room and shut the door. Luckily since they didn't have a set song list for Nationals Rachel Berry was not in here. Granted it wouldn't shock her if she was in the auditorium instead.

Mercedes dropped her purse and books and pulled Sam away from the door. She pushed him up against the wall and damn near attacked the boy. She had her fingers tangled in his hair and stroked his lips with her own.

Sam groaned and grabbed ahold of her as pulling her lower half into his. Thank God she had on leggings today under a long slouchy shirt. Sam couldn't feel a panty line and felt himself getting harder. He pulled out of the kiss panting. "Woman, you aren't wearing panties! I'm gonna go nuts. Do you know what you do to me? Nothing I use to imagine cools me down. Granted the idea of your dad ever catching us making out seems to help, sometimes."

"Oh, you poor baby." Mercedes pouted her lips and shook her shoulders.

"When did you become a seductress?"

"When we started dating." Mercedes stroked Sam's arm. "I feel different these days and it's a good thing. You seem to have overhauled my self-esteem."

"Really now? NICE. My confidence seems to have gotten a reboot too."

Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand and sat down. "Why did you have confidence problems?"

Sam sighed looking off at the door. "You already know that I love my comic books, sci-fi and superheroes'', so as a kid I was called a geek. The impressions did make them laugh though. I had bad skin and braces, plus I was a chubby kid. When my parents decided to put me in private school because of my dyslexia therapist suggestion, I was overjoyed. I started working out the summer between 7th and 8th grade and got really in to swimming before freshman year. The more I'd sweet and drink water the clearer my skin got. My braces got taken off a few months in to 9th grade. I took my pent up anger from being picked on and put my all into sports. I could run fast, so that helped.

"For a while I stopped eating anything that was junk food related and lived on chicken, fish, fruit and veggies. I thought that to eat my favorite things would just make me fat. When I started dating Quinn I had to fight those feelings a lot. She was always complimenting my body and my looks. I felt I had to look perfect for her. When she and I broke up I was relived. Well at first I had my feelings hurt, but after that I relaxed for a second until Santana pounced on me and inflated my ego again. Granted every compliment about my body was followed by a put down. The more she talked about my lips the more I noticed a deeper insecurity in her.

"Once again, I was a little put off when she broke up with me but I was freakin' overjoyed not to have to have that constant self-confidence issue. I had to learn to suck up a lot. Plus she was constantly rejecting me as a man; I don't know how Puck put up with her.

"You have no idea how happy I now am and it has everything to do with you. I can't compliment you enough Mercedes. I can't not appreciate you and honor you. I want everyone to know that you are my woman because I'm so proud to have you as my girlfriend! You hold my heart, no one else ever has. I am crazy about you. You have no idea."

Mercedes sat there with tears in her eyes. With every word she fell for Sam more and more. She didn't even think she could speak. She just wrapped her arms around him as if he were what kept her grounded. "Oh Sam." She stopped herself because she knew she was going to tell him she loved him and it was just TOO soon.

As she held him Sam completely leaned in to her and she stroked the back of his hair. "You are perfect to me Mercedes." She pulled back from him to look him in the eyes. She went to yank down her shirt that felt like it might be showing skin and he grabbed her hand. "You are perfect! Don't ever doubt my feelings." He pulled her back in to a tight embrace.

Mercedes could feel the sting of her unshed tears. She tried to blink them away, but she couldn't seem to stop her emotions. She closed her eyes and sucked in several shallow breaths and responded the only way she knew to get out unknown emotions, to sing.

_**I am timid and  
>I am oversensitive<br>I am a lioness  
>I am tired and defensive<br>You take me in your arms  
>And I fall into you<br>I have insecurities  
>You show me I am beautiful<strong>_

_**Love me or leave me  
>Just take it or leave it<br>It's not that I'm needy  
>Just need you to see me<strong>_

_**Take me, free me, see through to the core of me  
>Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending<strong>_

_**Mmmm...**_

_**I am temperamental and  
>I have imperfections and<br>I am emotional  
>I am unpredictable<br>I am naked  
>I am vulnerable<br>I am a woman  
>I am opening up to you<strong>_

_**Love me or leave me  
>Just take it or leave it<br>It's not that I'm needy  
>Just need you to see me<strong>_

_**Take me, free me, see through to the core of me  
>Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending<strong>_

_**Now I stand before you with my heart in my hands  
>I'm asking you to take me just the way that I am<br>Please lay down your arms, do you know me?  
>Make me feel safe from harm<strong>_

_**Take me, free me, see through to the core of me  
>Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending<strong>_

_**I am temperamental and  
>I have imperfections and<br>I am emotional  
>There'll be no more pretending<strong>_

_**Mmhmm...**_

Mercedes felt her voice crack through-out the song, but she didn't care. I guess that's what you get when dealing with raw emotions.

"Mercedes." She went to pull back to look at Sam, but he held her tight. "I love you."

**Authors end note: The song Mercedes sang is 'I Am' by Christina Aguliera. She's singing it without music so I don't know if it sounds like the 1****st**** version or the stripped one. Either way, I thought the words were perfect. **

**This chapter was nowhere NEAR as long as the last one. In future chapters length may run all over the place. **

**Feel free to review or tell me what you think of this story so far. Thank you for reading!**

**Oh, I swear soon the other Glee members will POP up! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I couldn't love my girlfriend more. Here I am in a bedroom by myself with a lock on the door! I have privacy for the 1__st__ time in MONTHS. I feel a sense of gratitude for Mercedes and her parents I've never had for anyone who wasn't family. Granted, I already feel certain one day in the future the Jones family will be a part of mine, no reservations. I may have felt love in the past but it paled in comparison to my love for Mercedes. And it isn't just the things she helped do for my family. I'm not in love because of her actions to better my home life; no I'm in love because this feeling has always been there. If I hadn't been so consumed with popularity I would have asked her out when I 1__st__ got into Glee club. There was also the fact that she thought I was gay and then Kurt was a major cock blocker, but it's all good. _

_It sucks we didn't place for Nationals, but there is ALWAYS next year and maybe Mr. Schue will allow Mercedes and I to do a song together. That would rock! I think our voices would sound amazing together._

_Strangely I think Quinn knows something's up with me and Cedey, but whatever. She was closest to us during our hug on stage and she smiled. Hmm. Too bad she wouldn't just tell everyone her thoughts. Is it wrong I keep trying to get Mercedes out and about to places I know we'll run into school friends? One of these days we'll get caught and she won't be able to talk her way out of it. _

_Maybe it's wrong I want to force her hand on talking about our relationship, but what can I do? MAYBE I should just trust that she knows best. It's just hard; well it's always hard around her. Ha ha, but seriously I am no longer technically homeless and my parents have jobs where they are making good money, granted a good amount of it has had to go towards our debt, but still. I even make a decent amount of money from my delivery job with Joe's Pizza. I am even now making more because on busy nights I get to help out in the kitchen._

_I won't believe that she is ashamed of me. I need advice, but not from my dad. He's biased and thinks our relationship being secret for now will be truly strong by the time everyone finds out._

_Hmm, all this quiet is allowing me too much time to think. I just barely missed having to go to summer school. Now that I have privacy I will be able to concentrate on school work when I do it. I've found Mercedes reading up on dyslexia recently, that woman is determined to make my life easier or better in every way._

_I feel like a stud whenever she holds my hand. She makes me feel ten feet tall when she looks at me with those chocolate brown eyes of hers. I've got it so bad! I think I scared her when I told her I loved her, but I can't help it._

_I seem to have inherited the overly passionate Evans gene. Dad says I've got it honest; he fell for my mom when he was in high school and fought other guys to gain her affections. I'd fight for Mercedes; there is no question about that._

Sam rolled over onto his back and looked at the alarm clock. 10:10 the display read. He hopped up putting on his running shorts, gym shoes and old Titans t-shirt from Tenn. He grabbed his phone, keys and then headed out of the house.

He jogged the 2 blocks to Mercedes house. He was so glad that Stevie and Stacy were in a local summer camp run by their church for the local kids. So this freed up Sam's off days to hang out with his girlfriend freely.

As he got to the Jones house he was thinking back to his phone call with Mercedes last night. He loved to surprise her with serenades. He treated her to an acoustic version of "I'll be good for you" by Nsync. Bieber may speak to my generation as far as love, but sometimes you gotta go a little more classic and she seemed to truly love when I sung anything remotely boy band like.

Sam rang the doorbell and only had to wait a few seconds before Mercedes hand popped out of the door and heard her tell him to come in. He walked in cocking an eye wondering what she was up to as he slide through the barely open door. Mercedes quickly kissed him and dashed upstairs.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. His girlfriend had been in a towel. And she smelled heavenly; it was like a lavender cloud was following her. He felt drawn up the stairs as if against his better judgment. He walked in to Mercedes purple and cream room and saw her sitting in her chair putting lotion on her leg. She hadn't noticed him watching her yet. Sam felt wrong spying on her; if he was gonna watch he wanted her to know.

He knocked on the door and she covered up more. "Sam, I should have known you wouldn't stay downstairs!" She folded her arms over her ample chest and gave him one of her Diva looks.

"I'm not leaving!" He leaned up against the wall by her bathroom door smirking. He allowed his eyes to trace every visible curve and any that was hinted at also.

"Be that way then." Mercedes stood up and she slowly walked over to the dresser. She had her back to Sam and she looked over her shoulder at him and she took out her lingerie. She took her right hand and slowly caressed her fingers up and down her left arm.

He could see that she'd pulled out a pair of panties and a bra from her top dresser drawer. With her panties in her hand she stroked her hands up and down her legs. She slightly lifted on foot and slide her leg into one side and then repeated with the other foot. She slowly moved her panties up her legs and underneath her towel.

He darn near lost it. She turned around again and slide her right arm through her bra. She looked over her shoulder again and shimmed her hips as she finished putting on her bra.

She fixed the bra under the towel and quickly flashed Sam. She then walked past him, stroking a hand across his abs as she moved past him and headed into the bathroom. She even waved at him as she closed the door.

Sam stood there totally stone faced unbelieving the everyday changes in his girlfriend.

Mercedes came out of the bathroom several minutes later and refused to be embarrassed by her reverse striptease. She had on black gaucho pants and a fuchsia tank top.

She looked over at Sam and he was wearing a ridiculous look on his face. "You are imagining me naked! I just know it."

"You're damn right I am. You are my hot ass girlfriend and you tease like a professional. I am so in trouble. You are gonna get naughtier as we go along. I just know THAT!"

Mercedes walked up to Sam and put her arms around his waist. She made sure to breathe in a way so that her breasts brushed against him. "Oh baby, you'll get this goody goody one of these days, no doubt." She smiled. "Now let's go for our walk."

Mercedes and Sam had been going for walks every day since summer break started a week ago. She could feel her body getting stronger every day. She even jogged alongside Sam sometimes. He needed to work out daily to keep up his cardio for when football practice started in early August. So she would just workout with him. It wasn't that she wanted to change, but damned if she'd have to snatch a trick because she wanted to steal her man. So, if working out helped Sam it would help her too. She was sexy no matter her shape, but she knew better health would go a long way.

She even found herself doing wii Just Dance and Christina Aguilera's 'Fighter' was her new anthem. She was gonna kick ass and take names during her senior year. She wasn't gonna move for anyone.

Sam was showing her how truly amazing she was. She wanted to be her best self for him and no one else. She knew what she saw for her future and there was no denying her southern was in it. She looked over at him as they rounded a corner coming towards a hill. She was gonna push it. No holding back!

Once they finished the second mile they headed back to Mercedes house and she suggested relaxing in the Jacuzzi. Mercedes headed upstairs to change and left Sam downstairs with a pair of her father's swim trunks. Mercedes refused to think sexual thoughts about Sam while he was in her father's clothing. She just wasn't gonna do it!

Sam head never been happier that Mercedes parents worked so far away and that her brother Donald was staying in Miami for summer. He couldn't remember if her dad was in Columbus or Toledo today, either way it was well over an hour away. And Mrs. Jones and his mother were in Toledo working in Dr. Monroe's practice.

Mercedes came back downstairs five minutes after going up and his heart stopped. She had on a teal one piece swimsuit that cut low on her breasts and gathered at the middle accentuating her waist. Sam walked up to her and untied the yellow sarong she had on. He was SO in trouble.

Once in the hot tub Mercedes clipped up her hair and completely relaxed against a seat in the tub. She had her head back with an almost ecstasy look on her face. He wanted to be the reason for that look.

Sam moved up next to Mercedes moving between her legs. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. She opened her glazed over eyes and Sam couldn't help but to put his lips to her neck. He loved the taste of her skin and kicked from her neck to her shoulder and back up again.

Mercedes moaned and grabbed his hair pulling his lips straight to hers. Sam connected his lips to hers gyrating against her core. "Oh Sam."

Sam roamed his hands over Mercedes breasts; loving the feel of her hardening nipples under his fingers. Mercedes tightened her legs around Sam's middle and moved her body in circles against him. "Should we take this inside? We can go to my bedroom Sam."

Sam loosened her legs from his waist needing to cool off. He kissed her mouth deeply stroking his tongue against hers. "If we go to your room I won't be able to control myself at this moment."

"Maybe I don't want you to have control Sam." Oh man, is she asking for sex?

Sam looked Mercedes directly in eyes and told her they weren't ready to make love, not yet. He always wanted to have sex, he was a teenage boy. He wanted Mercedes like he'd never wanted another female and because of that he truly knew he had to wait. But there was nothing wrong with everything else in between until they were ready.

He moved a hand slowly up her inner thigh and worked his hand inside her swimsuit pulling it away from her apex and stroked her slick clit. He loved that he could touch her in this intimate way and make her feel good. He could wait, even though he wanted her badly. So badly he had had walking erections, but to truly make love to her was gonna be a special thing, not to just calm their horny ways.

Mercedes humped Sam's hand and bit his neck. He twisted his fingers inside of Mercedes stroking what he now believed to be her g-spot. At the same time he rubbed her cli with his thumb. Mercedes threw her head back and made a high pitch sound, possibly a high C as she came. She clutched Sam's biceps and panted as she slowly relaxed from her high.

They took separate showers even though she didn't want to. That boyfriend of hers was making her more and more horny every freakin day. Sam was right; they should wait until the right time, but damn it if she wasn't sexually frustrated even though he seemed to put his hands on her on a daily basis.

Mercedes put on a pair of jean shorts and another tank top. She headed to the kitchen to make lunch for her and Sam and found him already in there making lunch. He'd made grilled cheese sandwiches and he had blended up some sort of fruit smoothies.

She couldn't help watching him set up the table. He was so domestic and she knew he'd always be like this. She walked up behind Sam and slide her arms around his waist. She then placed her head against his back. "I love you too!"

It may have been a week later, but it was said in the right time.

Sam squeezed her hand and turned around in her arms. "Thank you." He slapped her butt and she squealed. "If you love me now wait til you taste my smoothie."

She gave him a strange look as she took a sip. Mmm peaches, strawberries with a hint of cream and maybe even bananas. What a good boyfriend she had!

After lunch Mercedes lead Sam into the living room and sat down at the black Bergman piano. She smiled up at him, "Since we seem to trade feelings through song I have something I'd like to sing." Sam grabbed a chair from the dining room and sat back as she started to play the beginning chords.

**Prayed for an angel  
>To come in the night<br>And shine some sweet light on me  
>Found only strangers<br>Then you came to me**

**Just when I'd givin up  
>You gave me love<br>My world was tumblin down  
>You turned it around, baby<strong>

**You're some kind of miracle  
>Ohhhhhh, baby, You, You, Youuuuu are<br>You're a miracle to me**

**Sweet revelation  
>That look in your eyes<br>Your touch in the night  
>I found the sweetest salvation<br>In your arms baby**

**When there's no mornin sun  
>Your tender love<br>Came and just lifted me up  
>Look what you've done baby<strong>

**You, you're some kind of miracle  
>Ohh, you, you, you are<br>You're a miracle to me**

**You brought joy to my heart  
>I found love in your arms<br>See what you've done to me  
>You set my soul so free<br>You came and you gave me the love that I need**

**Oh you, you're some kind of miracle  
>Baby, Yeah, You, you are<br>You're a miracle  
>A miracle to me<br>Baby you are  
>Ohh, a miracle to me<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: All the reviews and story/author alerts are completely awesome. Thank you guys so much! **

**I do not own Glee, Princess Hours or any of the songs mentioned**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary:<em>

_MY PARENTS MADE ME GET ON THE PILL! I mean REALLY. Really? What the hell. Have I had sex, nope; not at all. I am still a virgin with a happily virgin boyfriend who is okay being that for a while longer. My parents think Sam and I may go down sex lane any day now._

_I mean yes it regulates my cycle, but still. How am I supposed to react? Poor old Dr. Staten who has been my doctor since I was born was NOT prepared to give me THAT kind of an exam. Egh, freakin parents of mine! They even tag teamed with the Evans to give Sam and I a sex talk. Believe me they didn't get that I am less ready to have a kid right now then they want to be grandparents._

_THEN Sam and I had to promise that when we decide to have sex we'll do it at one of our homes. What? Come on, I can just see it. 'Mom and dad, can we be excused to go and have hot teen sex? I took my pill already today so no possibility of you becoming a grandparent too early!'_

_What the F? Crazy parents._

_To make my life even crazier it seems Sam and I have been caught one too many times out and about doing different things. Damn Glee folks, can't they keep their asses in Lima so I can go make out in public with my man? NOPE!_

_Tina and Mike caught Sam and I making out in the back row of a random dollar movie off of the interstate somewhere. Thankfully having been a once secret couple they decided to keep our secret. And I will say this has given Sam and I a couple to talk about relationship stuff with, yeah for friends._

_But THEN Sam and I went to the fair in a town fifty miles away and got caught holding hands by Santana and Brittany, which I think they are girlfriends. They seemed to make out just as much as Sam and I. Sam told me he wasn't shocked and this explained a lot. I didn't ask what that meant and he didn't tell me. But the girls decided to keep our secret as long as we kept theirs._

_The damned icing on the cake came when Rachel and Finn caught Sam lick ice cream off of my hands in freaking Toledo. I mean come on! It was a Saturday and my parents weren't even in that city, but Rachel Freakin Berry and Finn were. Well damn it all. My relationship is no longer secret anymore._

_I received a call from Blaine and Kurt before I even left Toledo's city limits. And people say Tina and I are gossips! Sam is ecstatic to not have to be secretly dating anymore. It's like everyone wants to hang out with us and see the way we act as a couple. Yes, step right up and check out the show. THIS is why I was happy being a secret._

_Also, everyone including my parents are talking about my weight loss. My parents thought Sam was trying to change me, so I had to school them, respectfully that I was betting myself for me. _

_And hot damn the Glee kids acted like I'd lost a whole person. WHATEVER, some even want to try to treat me different, __**bitch don't get new because I've gotten sexier. You ain't my man!**_

_Kurt made me promise to spend a week of school shopping with him. He wanted to take me shopping sooner but told me I'd ruin his entire wardrobe consulting by losing more weight. I swear!_

_Sam dragged me off to the beach on his day off last week. He just wants to see me in a bathing suit, I swear that boy. It was nice to get a break from Lima drama. We ended up playing like two kids, splashing and dunking each other. Granted once on the shore Sam wanted to be an octopus with his hands all over the place. He just can't keep his hands off of me, not that I mind._

_I will say that he seems rather happy these days. We've been doing different concentration exercises to lessen the effects of his dyslexia. Sam's favorite technique I came up with myself. Instead of flashcards, we do 'Flash Me'. I ask him different questions and if he gets them right he gets flashed different body parts. And if he can memorize full paragraphs he gets a full on 15 second full body flash. I hope he can do this when we are back in school. Granted, I can't go flashing in school just o get the right answers out of him._

_I will say that if pays to have a boyfriend who can sing. My new game had Sam singing 'Your Body is a Wonderland' by John Mayer. I swear my man can truly cause instant moist panties within seconds. I love him so._

_I could gush all day, but I won't; at least not today. Thank you God for Sam! Obviously you knew my heart's desire without me even saying a word._

_Hmm, its 10:15, Sam will be here soon for our jog._

_Diva wave,_

_Mercedes_

"So what is this you're going to make me watch?" Sam scrunched up his face as Mercedes plopped back on her bed.

"It's called 'Princess Hours' or in Korean Goong. It's about a regular girl who finds out she was engaged to be married to the Crown Prince of South Korea before they were even born. I've been watching it like crazy recently. It's like a beautiful love story." Mercedes was vibrating from happiness about her current obsession, Korean romantic dramas.

"Ah." He put his arm around Mercedes, "So their story is better than ours?"

"Male, this is a Korean drama, it's always better than real life. Well, once the scheming tricks get taken care of. Listen, let me start from the beginning and you'll see." Mercedes started the 1st episode, then paused it and turned to Sam. "This is an English subtitled show. I just need you to know to get a lot of what's going on you'll have to read fast. Okay?"

"Okay, but I'll need some concentration incentive." He pulled Mercedes in between his legs and slipped a hand underneath her shirt.

Mercedes turned her head towards Sam, "What in the world?"

"I've got to read and because of your AWESOME technique for concentration, your breasts help me to read anything." Sam was WAY to nonchalant in his explanation for her tastes.

"Right, how about on top of my shirt? I love this show and don't want to have to re-watch it because you decided to get me off because of breast stimulation. And before you get all bigheaded I've heard a woman can get off by her breasts being played with." Mercedes thought about what she'd just said. "That is NOT a challenge!"

Sam flipped her on her back straddling her lap. "You sure it wasn't? You know how I love to get you off AND feel up your body." Sam kissed the side of her neck, nibbling as he worked his way up to her jaw.

"Samuel Thomas, touch my breasts all you want but we're watching 'Princess Hours'. I have got to find out what happens next, plus a friend of mine is swapping this soap out for another by weeks end. So, I'll make you a deal. After two hours of watching, if you're a good boy and you pay attention, then little Sam gets…." Mercedes tapped her chin. "Well, at least a good hand job. Maybe more if you can remember the characters and the plot." She put her hand out, "Deal?"

"How can I resist a MAYBE blowjob? Alright." Sam shook her hand and then lifted himself off of her. He helped her sit back up and put her between his legs again so she could restart the DVD.

Exactly 2 hours and two episodes later Sam waxed on about the main characters and their crazy relationship. He even agreed to watch another episode because he claimed to truly want to turn the maybe into a definite blowjob.

One hour later, Mercedes had stopped paying attention to Lee Shin and Chae-kyeong, 'Princess Hours' main characters and was totally caught up in her own Drama. Sam had his hands rubbing her breasts for THREE HOURS now and she was about to go bonkers. A woman could only take so much and that boyfriend of hers was claiming to want to watch another hour. Was he CRAZY?

Sam stared between the show and Mercedes. He had slipped his hand underneath her shirt sometime again and now had the top of her bra cup pulled down so he could slip his fingers inside. Mercedes head fell back against Sam's shoulder and rolled her neck against his. "Sam, you've been a very good boy! I believe I owe you a present."

Sam got the most ridiculous look on his face as Mercedes slide from between his legs and pushed him back against her pillows. Mercedes lightly kissed Sam's lips only allowing herself to linger for a second before he tried to grab her and she shook her head no. She next kissed his neck while working his button free on his shorts and slide down the zipper. "Lift up Sam." Mercedes worked down Sam's shorts and briefs at the same time. Mercedes sat back and blew a quick breath out of her mouth. "Oh wow, I've felt it many times but I didn't know it was THAT big. Boy, you are lucky I was born with such a luscious mouth!"

Sam laughed out loud and stroked her hair back from her face. "I don't really know how big other guys' dicks are but this is mine and is it wrong to say I hope you never see any others. Especially not bigger than mine! But you not seeing any others in general would be best. Granted one day…"

Mercedes put her mouth on him to shut him up. This being her first time doing this she wasn't sure if she was doing it right, but Sam's head was back and his hands were wrapped tightly in her hair. Mercedes widened her mouth and worked her way down on his erection, moving her tongue back and forth as she worked her way down.

Mercedes got down so far and felt a burn in her throat and an almost need to choke so moved back up. Sam sucked in a breath and tightened his legs on the sides of her body. Mercedes had to calm herself down before she panicked. She breathed in through her nose and worked her way back to his tip and sucked in air quickly before going back down.

"Oh fuck Cedey! Your mouth, oh God."

Mercedes was excited by the feeling of power that came over her. Here she was giving her first blowjob and she was getting off her boyfriend who'd never had one before. She almost heard a chant of her name in her head. She suddenly sucked his cock tightly in her mouth and could hear slurping sounds.

Sam started yelling his need to cum and Mercedes couldn't figure out if she wanted to swallow or not. Sam had such a tight hold on her head that she had no other choice then to swallow. He came in her mouth and Mercedes swallowed a little of the very salty juice and then chocked.

Sam heard her chock and even though he was still in his high of his first blowjob he let go of Mercedes head. He apologized profusely and grabbed tissues off of her night stand. "I'm sorry babe. You have NO clue how amazing you are. I know I have no other reference, but woman you freakin rock! If I didn't already love you I'd speak my undying love to you this very second. Is there nothing you can't do?"

"Whatever Sam, if you'd gotten one before…"

"If I'd gotten one before I'd still be singing your praises." He pulled her back up to him nuzzling his head into her neck.

"I can't imagine what you'll do once we finally make love."

"You have no idea babe."

Sam talked Mercedes into going on a date that night. His boss didn't need him to come in because he was already giving him too many hours as it was. "Babe, I'm glad we are finally out on our first official date as a true couple."

"I know Sam, you've wanted to be truly official for so long. I guess I should call up Rachel and thank her outing us." Mercedes sat down at the table in the Lima Dima Dong restaurant and suddenly had a thought. "Is today Wednesday? Oh my God it is! Oh Sam it's Karaoke night!" She hit his arm. "You brought me here on purpose, awww you're such a good boyfriend." She leaned over to kiss him and heard a voice behind her.

"Oh my God you guys, get a room!"

Mercedes wiped around and saw Santana and Brittany standing behind her. Mercedes jumped up and gave the girls a huge. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well Lord Tubbington is really on a binder tonight and we are fighting because of his pez withdrawal. So yeah, it was a good night for a date!"

Santana lovingly stroked Brittany's back before pulling her hand away and giving Sam and Mercedes a look. And suddenly Mercedes heard another voice.

"I know your ass isn't out having a good time without me! Girl we are you two's couple buddy. You aren't allowed to just not go out with us." Mercedes got up and hugged Tina and Mike as Sam went and grabbed a table to connect to theirs.

Mercedes turned to Sam, "Did you invite all of Glee club?"

"And if I did?" Mercedes gave him a death glare, "If I did will I get hit?"

"You might have to go a month without certain things!"

Sam's face suddenly went blank. He leaned in to his girlfriend and whispered, "You'd seriously make me go without the things you do?"

"No, but if you invited Berry I might think about it."

"I thought you wanted to thank her. And I didn't invite her, but if she shows up it's NOT my fault!"

The three couples sat talking and enjoyed the bad singing going on the stage. Mercedes kept looking towards the door waiting for the other Glee people to show up. But it seemed like maybe it was just the 6 of them.

Mike and Tina ended up singing Josh Kelley's 'Almost Honest' as a duet. Mike's voice was WAY better then he'd been giving it credit.

Then Brittany and Santana Nikka Costa's 'Like a Feather', rocking out having themselves a great time singing the song with each other.

Next Sam got up and sang 'All I Want' by Toad the Wet Sprocket.

**Nothing's so loud**  
><strong>as hearing when we lie<strong>  
><strong>The truth is not kind<strong>  
><strong>and you've said neither am I<strong>  
><strong>But the air outside so soft<strong>  
><strong>is saying everything, everything<strong>

**(chorus)**  
><strong>All I want is to feel this way<strong>  
><strong>to be this close, to feel the same<strong>  
><strong>All I want is to feel this way<strong>  
><strong>the evening speaks, I feel it say<strong>

**Nothing's so cold**  
><strong>as closing the heart<strong>  
><strong>when all we need<strong>  
><strong>is to free the soul<strong>  
><strong>But we wouldn't be<strong>  
><strong>that brave I know<strong>  
><strong>And the air outside so soft<strong>  
><strong>confessing everything, everything<strong>

**(chorus)**

**And it won't matter now**  
><strong>whatever happens to me<strong>  
><strong>Though the air speaks<strong>  
><strong>of all we'll never be<strong>  
><strong>It won't trouble me<strong>

**And it feels so close**  
><strong>Let it take me in<strong>  
><strong>Let it hold me so<strong>  
><strong>I can feel it say<strong>

**(chorus)**

Mercedes grabbed Sam giving him a huge kiss after his song. The way he sang any song made her want to be a fan after hearing his smooth tone stroke across anyone's lyrics.

As Mercedes was getting up to sing she whispered in Sam's ear, "Listen to the words of the song that I chose. I was wrong to keep us a secret and I love you."

**Never mind the stars in the sky**  
><strong>Never mind the when and the why<strong>  
><strong>Got a feeling higher than high<strong>  
><strong>This is the real thing<strong>

**No more living in shame**  
><strong>And I'm not gonna run or gonna hide away<strong>  
><strong>No more telling all those lies<strong>  
><strong>It's been too long<strong>

**No more living in chains**  
><strong>No, I don't give a damn whet the people say<strong>  
><strong>There's no use holding back desire<strong>  
><strong>We've burnt our fingers now let's jump into the flames<strong>

**Chorus:**  
><strong>Never mind the stars in the sky<strong>  
><strong>Never mind the when and the why<strong>  
><strong>Got a feeling higher than high<strong>  
><strong>This is the real thing<strong>  
><strong>Never mind the rain and the storm<strong>  
><strong>We'll keep each other warm<strong>  
><strong>We got something stronger than strong<strong>  
><strong>This is the real thing<strong>

**Gonna walk out hand in hand**  
><strong>So let them criticize 'cos they don't understand<strong>  
><strong>We've got nothing to hide<strong>  
><strong>It's just love<strong>

**I've had enough of shy**  
><strong>So let's go out and show them what we have inside<strong>  
><strong>There's no use holding back desire<strong>  
><strong>We've burnt our fingers now let's jump into tho fire<strong>

**(Chorus)**

**Never mind the stars in the sky baby**  
><strong>Never mind the when and the why baby<strong>  
><strong>Never mind the stars in the sky baby<strong>  
><strong>'Cos I've got a feeling that's higher than high<strong>

**Oh, what you do to me, baby**  
><strong>Oh, what you do to me, baby<strong>

**This is the real thing**

**(Chorus)**

**Never mind the stars in the sky baby**  
><strong>Never mind the when and the why baby<strong>  
><strong>Never mind the stars in the sky baby<strong>  
><strong>'Cos I've got a feeling that's higher than high<strong>

**(Chorus)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's end note: Please feel free to check out the songs links I added underneath. From here on out I will provide a link for the different songs I include in the chapters so you can hear them if you never have before. Mercedes song was 'This is the Real Thing' by Lisa Stansfield.<strong>

**It was WAY past time I started to truly bring in the Glee folks. I love the idea of Tike, Samcedes and Brittana hanging out together. **

**Thank you so much for reading and feel free to review.**

Songs used in this chapter**, John Mayer's Your Body is a Wonderland**- /watch?v=erwyZjHDz1k, **Lisa Stansfield's The Real Thing**- /watch?v=h7zxKOJ7YN0, **Nikka Costa's Like a Feather-** /watch?v=6cIQn9avW2M, **Josh Kelley's Almost Honest-** /watch?v=Evq8zgyBxeQ, and **Toad the Wet Sprocket-** /watch?v=Q0b6XHqUhFA&feature=fvst

Oops on my part of the last few chapters, here are links to the different songs I've used.

**Nsync's I'll be good-**/watch?v=sDJhZON_Yy0, **Christina Aguilera's I Am-**./watch?v=rW5d30_jBqM,** Christina Aguilera's Fighter-** /watch?v=RBOJpIwF47Y, **Jason Mraz's A Beautiful Mess-** /watch?feature=endscreen&v=vIj42LYUOO4&NR=1, **Kelly Clarkson's Some Kind Miracle-** /watch?v=KoIU-Y8dcC4


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hi all, sorry that this is a little late. I'm pretty good about writing a chapter every 2 days but life attempted to happen during this one. I have seen some unknown errors in my previous chapters, sorry about that. I don't get it, they are right when I have it in word, but something goes wonky when they get on the site.**

**Oh and the links for the songs were complete links. Me and this site need to have a chat! But if you'd like to listen to the songs they are all on youtube, so those links may attempt to work once you're on the site.**

**As always thank you for reading this story and sending me reviews and story/author alerts. It truly makes my day everytime I see a new message from the site!**

**I do not own Glee or anything else I mention**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_I'm finding my parents behavior quite strange as of recent. They are still finding many reason to do couples night out with the Jones once a week. Sometimes Kurt & Finn's parents will join them out, but something's up. I hear them whispering to each other sometimes and discussing change, but they change the conversation as soon as they notice I'm around. Financially we are doing way better! Between my parents jobs our debt has been paid off. Obviously they make a bunch of money or the debt wasn't that bad, hmm. _

_So I now am to use the money I make at Joe's for myself and Mercedes. It's always nice to be able to take her out and not have her try to steal my wallet so she has to pay. It made me feel less of a man when we first started dating and she replied that since I was hers she could do WHATEVER she wanted! Damn that woman, she wouldn't even let me feel inferior and she claimed I did more than I knew in our relationship. I still don't know what she was talking about._

_Either way, I now have built up a nice little saving's account. Because of the events of this past year with my family I have been taught the importance of a rainy day fund. And with the help that Mercedes has given me with my concentration I'm pretty sure I want to go to college next year. I think I know exactly what school I want to go to. Now I just gotta convince Mercedes to apply to the school and then I've gotta get in. _

_School aside, I've got an amazing relationship! Mercedes is almost too easy going sometimes. Don't get me wrong, we fight. Or more so I say something stupid and get my ass handed to me and then within a half an hour we make up. She can't stay mad at me, ever._

_For instance, the other day I was worshipping her juicy thighs as I gave them a rub down after a run. They are smaller than when we first started dating, but no less sexy. So I'm rubbing and kissing her thighs, whispering sweet Na'vi nothings to my sexy woman. I found dumbness coming out of my mouth and I couldn't stop it. I told her, 'Baby I think maybe we should tone down on the running because her legs were getting too tight and I like them thighs juice and jiggly.'_

_I thought it was sweet! BUT I saw murder in her eyes. I was giving her a compliment on the sexiness of her legs and she acted like I said I hated them. So she kicked me out of her room and locked the door. She told me to take my crazy ass home! I didn't leave, I sat outside of her door like the whooped man that I am and explained my love of all things Mercedes! So like clockwork, 30 minutes after me stating my case the door opened to her loving eyes and a hit to the arm for my dumb ass comment._

_I swear I've learned more about relationships in this past month and a half from Mercedes in my entire 17yrs on his planet. _

_Funny, I went with Mercedes and her parents to her mother's family reunion St. Louis last week. We drove all the way from Lima to St. Louis; it was over 7 hours with stops. You don't truly know a family until you go on a road trip with them and I think I'm in a good place of understanding. First off, Mr. Jones is totally whipped by Mrs. Jones. And they have some strange relationship between them._

_Mercedes is so much like her mother it's scary. The divatude comes out of Mercedes mom out of nowhere. Mercedes claims her mom has a duel personality and can bring the bitch out at any moment. She didn't bitch me out, but she did her husband. I tried to keep my mouth shut as much as possible and even offered to drive several times. The Jones don't like to give up control, so I at least kept Mercedes entertained, when she was awake._

_I got to meet Mercedes brother Donald who is a club promoter in Miami. He's pretty cool, but his family is cool so I'm not surprised. He only threatened me once and after that all was well._

_Now I had a lot of expectations of how the family reunion would go, but I was wrong all around. Being the fairly new boyfriend of Mercedes and white I thought I'd get clowned on, which I did but it wasn't for long and it seemed fairly loving, I can't wait to take Mercedes to one of my family reunions and have her meet my family. I should find out when the next one is._

_I did feel one family member may not like me; Great Aunt Pearl did give me the stink eye, all afternoon. Granted, I think she gave that same look to several other men their! _

_All in all I had a great time and I got taught dance moves even Mike can't teach me. So they'd better watch out this coming year in Glee Club because I'm bringin' the thunder! Plus it doesn't hurt that I've stolen one of Mercedes Flirty Girl dvd's. It's all about dancing sexy and I'm planning something extra special for our 6 month anniversary. I gotta practice, so I'm giving myself time to work up to it. She's gonna love it!_

"Mercedes!" Sam yelled out.

"What?" Mercedes voice floated from her closet as she dug around looking for something she deemed important.

"Babe, do you mind if I look up something on your computer?" Sam sat at Mercedes desk already moving around the mouse waking up her computer screen.

She peaked her head out quickly. "I don't care." She went back to her closet tossing things out into what was becoming a massive pile on the carpet.

Sam quickly looked up places to view fireworks for that night. "Babe, we aren't going to watch the fireworks with everyone else, are we?"

"Hell no! They are going to monopolize our time enough once we are back in school and next month you'll be busy with football practice a lot. Is it wrong I want to keep you to myself as much as possible?" Mercedes leaned out of the closet giving Sam a sweet smile before diving back in.

Man, he didn't know if he could get any happier with where his relationship was. They were supposed to go to and watch the fireworks on the Fourth with their friends, but he wanted to just spend time with Mercedes alone. It was their first true holiday together. He felt like Memorial Day didn't count because it was spent with both her family and his doing a cookout. Okay and they spent the few hours having a barbeque with both of their families, but tonight was about them.

Sam drove the Lima forest preserve and parked. "We're gonna watch the fireworks here? Sam don't you know black folks go into dark forests and don't come out!"

Sam jumped out of his truck and pulled the blanket from the bag on the floor. He laid the blanket down out on the bed of the truck and put his hand out to Mercedes. "Come on, I'll help you up."

Mercedes jumped up into the back of the truck with Sam's help and he followed her up. "Sam, you romantic ass! An empty parking lot to watch the fireworks in. So let me guess, you just somehow happen to know someone who works at the forest preserve too and they told you we'd be safe here?"

"You know I've got connections!" Sam laid back and put Mercedes head against his chest.

"Of course you do love!"

The fireworks were only a mile away from where they were at the Lima Independence Day carnival. Sam stroked Mercedes hair and listened to her ooh's and aah's as the fireworks started. The silliest and smallest little things truly fascinated her. He didn't have to spend a dime to make her day. He couldn't imagine ever having to have to live a day of his life without her in it. And he was gonna do everything in his power to never have to.

He felt Mercedes smooth a hand through his hair. "Why so serious Sam?" Sam kissed her lightly on the lips and worked his way down her body. "Sam, we aren't going to…."

Sam had his hands at the tops on her thighs pushing up her sundress. "No, we aren't! We're waiting still, lay back and enjoy the fireworks." Sam slide her panties to the side, licking her once and pulled back. He then licked her a second time, slowly. Mercedes moaned and closed her eyes. Sam moved up next to her ear whispering, "Don't close your eyes; you'll miss all the fireworks!"

He went back and fully put his head between her legs. Mercedes eyes teared up as she watched the fireworks bursting above and feeling the sensation of Sam's tongue feasting on her. She grabbed onto his hair and he worked his tongue even deeper into her, stroking her inner and driving her out of her mind.

By the time that the fireworks finale started she could barely breathe. Sam was holding her down with his hands on her thighs. She was surprised she hadn't pulled any of Sam's hair out yet. She let go of his hair and grabbed ahold of the ridges next to her throwing her head back and screaming her passion up towards the multicolored sky.

Sam was over at Mercedes house back on her computer again the following day. He had seen something and he wanted to find it again. She never seemed to mind when he wanted to look on there anyway. She strangely was back in her closet pulling crap out once again.

"Woman, what in the world are you doing?" Sam leaned against the desk eyeing Mercedes ass as she tossed something else out.

"I am cleaning out what I no longer need or can wear! Which is then followed by a great love for being able to shop for new clothes, especially when those clothes are a smaller size. Go Diva, get your swerve on. What what!" Mercedes did a little dance shaking her head to some unheard rhythm.

"So you aren't going to give me a little cheer." Sam put his hands over his head doing a little cheer dancing. "Go Sam, good thing you've got to work out for football. Woot woot!"

Mercedes gave him a stupid look, "Yeah no." She slipped her hands down her body, "All these curves are on me. But you benefit all the time babe!" Sam looked her up and down and almost got up to caress her curves himself. "Horny male, sit your ass in that seat and finish what you were doing. We have to meet up with Tina and Mike in a little over an hour."

Sam slowly looked her up and down and threw his hands in the air, "Fine!" He looked at the computer at a strange video file. "Hey Cede, what is this?"

"I don't know Sam, why don't you click on it and see."

"Alright woman, don't yell!" Sam clicked on the file that specifically said, DO NOT SHOW ANYONE! And he turned up the audio. He could see Mercedes and Kurt in some crazy get ups. They had on earth tone stripped shirts and semi baggy jeans. Mercedes had her hair in pigtails and Kurt had on a backwards baseball cap. He had no clue where they were at, but it looked like a garage with a Kurt made backdrop.

That's when heard Mercedes say. "_ohhh, how you doing baby? No, not you. You! The bowlegged one. Yeah, what's your name? Damn baby, that's sounds sexy!"_

Sam could see Mercedes pretty much fly out of the closet towards him as he tried to pay attention to the video as he saw his girlfriend dive for the mouse to stop the video. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO, that said DO NOT SHOW TO ANYONE! I know you know how to read Sam. What did you think pushing that? Hmmm."

Mercedes was looking around, totally red of face. Sam stood up putting his arm around her. I can't help but be curious. You're my girlfriend and have a video file on your computer that says, DO NOT SHOW ANYONE. Don't you think that I'm gonna want to know what that video might be? I was concerned, what kind of kinky mess you may have had on your computer. Who knows what you may have been recording at any time at all." Mercedes still seemed a little embarrassed and Sam kissed her forehead. "Babe, what I saw was totally cute. I want to see the rest of this video that you and Kurt made. When is that from?"

"Mid last school year. If I would allow you to watch the rest of the video you'd see Artie doing the rap and Brittany doing some dancing at one point. Kurt and I made it before he went to Dalton because of you and Blaine." Mercedes had her face hidden in Sam's arm.

"Cedey, how long have you been thinking about me?"

"Sam." He moved her back from his body so he could hear her better. "I've liked you for a while. I don't want to talk about it right now, okay? Let's head out of her to meet up with our friends, okay?"

"Okay Cede, but we'll revisit this conversation later."

"Fine Sam!"

Mercedes sat in the backseat of Mike's car, a black Dodge Charger. She could hear Sam and Mike talking about why he didn't have a Challenger, but Mr. and Mrs. Chang thought the Charger was better for a future Doctor.

Mercedes looked out of the window and tried not to think about the fact that she'd started having a crush on Sam back when he was still dating Quinn. It was right around the time that she and Quinn quite hanging out with her as much because Quinn always wanted to be with Sam alone. The crush she had on Sam seemed to hit an all-time high after he started dating Santana.

She'd only admitted to Tina the night of the Rachel Berry Train wreck. She'd drank and drank some more to dull the pain she was feeling. She wanted Sam so much and didn't know how to deal with it. She had been happy for Quinn when she and Sam were dating. She was attracted to him, but she dealt with it. When Sam broke up with Quinn because of her cheating so dealt with it because he was gonna then find someone who could make him happier. Then, he started dating Santana and she knew what Santana did with guys she dated and it broke her heart. She did a jig the second that Santana became a part of the celibacy club.

Mercedes looked up at Sam and smiled, squeezing his hand and started a conversation with Tina.

"Girl, so how many dress sizes have you lost? I mean really Merce, all this stuff looks crazy on you. I think we need to go to another store with better stuff for your newer curves. You gotta start dressing for your new sexiness, not your old."

Mercedes hugged Tina and they walked out of the store arm in arm. "I love you Tina! I can't do this with Kurt. At least not like this and I have no clue where Quinn has run off to since the school year ended. I get random, STRANGE texts about inappropriate things, but I figure Quinn just needs to vent. I go to call her back and she won't ever answer, but she will text me back. Whatever! I'm just glad that Sam and I have a best friend couple that we can hang out with and do stuff with."

"Girl, you have no idea how happy I am not to do the same old Asian-esque stuff. Or to be hanging out with my family or the friends that Mr. Chang thinks Mike should be hanging out with. Egh and the fact that I've had to change the clothing I wear because Mr. Chang doesn't truly like me as it is, but he seems to judge me less when I wear sweet girl clothes more than my usual clothing."

"Tina, only change for you! Don't change for the Chang's. If they want to be stuck-up, let them! They don't date you, their son does." Mercedes turned to Tina and hugged her.

"Merce, you are such a good friend! Can you call me every day and tell me that? I sometimes need a peep talk."

"Girl I always have time to give you a peep talk!" Mercedes smiled at Tina and then pulled her into Forever 21.

"So how is it dating Mercedes?"

Sam leaned against the rack in the music store and smiled to himself. "Strangely awesome in every way!"

Mike hit Sam on the arm and laughed, "I knew you were enjoying your relationship. But come on, it's Mercedes! We all know underneath that Diva persona that she's got a heart of gold. She is there for EVERYONE; I mean every friggin one of us can say that Mercedes is there for us in one way or another from the second that she first met us. And I'd be inappropriate and talk about her breasts and ass but I won't do it!"

Sam laughed out loud drawing the attention of a few of the other shoppers. "I appreciate you not commenting on my woman's awesome curves. I'll happily go the rest of my life and not want to have another man talk about those lush things."

"So you are totally gone already?"

"Yep, completely and utterly gone. Not knowing which way is up or down."

"Welcome to the club man, I was tired of being the only crazy dude who was sure of his future being found in high school. Before you say it, Finn doesn't count. That relationship is screwed up!"

Sam laughed as they both just grabbed iTunes cards and went and paid for them. "So what are we doing after shopping? I can't think of what more to do while they work to rebuild Mercedes wardrobe. "

Mike shrugged his shoulders, "You want to go to the arcade?"

Sam slapped him on the back, "Hell's yeah!"

Two hours later the girls walked into the arcade to find the guys on some side by side racing game. Sam and Mike were sitting on some motorcycle type of machine. Mercedes and Tina looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing, 'How much money does it cost to buy my boyfriend a motorcycle?'

Mercedes leaned against a Time Crisis game. "Girl, we are gonna busts our asses to buy our boyfriends some bikes, aren't we?"

Tina didn't take her eyes away from the sight of Sam and Mike. "Yep! We're gonna sing and dance our asses off til they can sit next to each other on some hot ass bikes!"

"Girl then we gotta buy them some hot leather outfits to wear on those bikes. Oh, plus we gotta buy ourselves outfits too."

"We gotta find out how much hot boy bikes cost. TONIGHT!"

"A-damn-men girl, I'm right there with you. Tonight we'll start researching."

The two couples hung out all day and ended up in hanging out in the arcade for several more hours having a blast and just enjoying 'couple's night'.

At some point they ended up going back to sing in a Karaoke bar. The guys were taking their sweet time choosing a song, so Mercedes and Tina found a fun song to serenade their boyfriends with. The girls jumped on the stage grabbing the mic's. "This song goes out to our boyfriends."

**(Tina) People see different things  
>When they look on the horizon<br>Do you see dark clouds rolling in fast  
>Cos baby they ain't gonna last<strong>

**(Mercedes) And I can't see anybody else**  
><strong>I can't stop looking at you<strong>  
><strong>Take this dream and make it true<strong>

**(Both) All I see is love, sweet love**  
><strong>On the horizon, oh yeah<strong>  
><strong>Just one look in your deep brown eyes<strong>  
><strong>And baby I'm flyin'<strong>

**(Mercedes) This world could be so hard to take**  
><strong>Before I found you, I almost stopped trying<strong>  
><strong>To see the good instead of the bad<strong>  
><strong>But your hearts so true, that baby I'm cryin'<strong>

**(Tina) And every single time we meet**  
><strong>I learn what love is for<strong>  
><strong>It's taking less and giving more<strong>

**(Both) All I see is love, sweet love**  
><strong>On the horizon, oh yeah<strong>  
><strong>Just one look in your deep brown eyes<strong>  
><strong>And baby I'm flyin'<strong>

**(Tina) And baby I don't wanna see pain in your eyes**  
><strong>Cos you're the one that sets me free<strong>  
><strong>(Mercedes) There's nothing in this world that can hurt us<strong>  
><strong>If it's you and me, hey-yeah-yeah<strong>

**(Both) All I see is love, sweet love**  
><strong>On the horizon, oh yeah<strong>  
><strong>Just one look in your deep brown eyes<strong>  
><strong>And baby I'm flyin'<strong>

**All I see is love, sweet love**  
><strong>On the horizon, oh yeah<strong>  
><strong>(All i see is love on the horizon)<strong>  
><strong>Just one look in your deep brown eyes<strong>  
><strong>And baby I'm flyin'<strong>

**(Mercedes) I-I'm, flyin baby**  
><strong>(All I see is love on the horizon)<strong>  
><strong>(Tina) I-I'm, flyin baby<strong>

**(Both) All I see is love, sweet love**  
><strong>On the horizon, oh yeah<strong>  
><strong>Just one look in your deep brown eyes<strong>  
><strong>And baby I'm flyin'<strong>

**Oh I'm flyin baby (2x)**

The girls giggled, curtsied and skipped off the stage into the loving arms of their boyfriends.

Mercedes smiled at Sam and checked her phone. She saw a text, '**Meet me for coffee, I'd like to talk.**'

Sam got home that night and felt on top of the world. He'd just dropped off Mercedes and he couldn't help but keep hearing the lyrics to the Mel C song in his head. He was humming as he walked through the front door and was going to head up to his bedroom, but he heard his dad's voice calling him into the family room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's end note: I know that this chapter was EXTRA long. I had too much I was thinking of and had to get it all in this chapter. Just to let you know, there will only be a few more chapters of this story, I have to move on to part 2 which I'm super excited about putting out.<strong>

**Thank you for reading, feel free to review and the next chapter should be out soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Okay so, two chapters in one day. I don't know what in the world got in to me today. I guess it was all of those days of not being able to write. I might suddenly finish this story by weeks end..**

** I played along with the storyline a little bit. I'll do a little bit more in the future, but not much. This is what I think SHOULD have happened.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. It truly warms my heart EVERY single time I see one. Part 1 is coming to an end soon and then it will be time for Part 2 to start, but I'll give you all a heads up. I'm truly trying to start Part 2 before the 10****th****. There's already a chapter or two started for it.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own a darn thing, especially not Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Mercedes walked in to the Lima Bean and there sat Jesse St. James. He stands to great her and she can't help but tell him to sit down. She could hear that he was going to compliment her and she stopped him before he could finish. "Why are we sitting here together? Last time I checked we weren't friends or even people who talked. I don't even know how you have my number."

"Rachel gave it to me; she thought I might need it one day." He exclaimed matter of factly. "I just got in to NYADA, the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. I am glad that they accepted me especially after my complete screw up at UCLA this past year. I mean I'm a year behind now, but this school I can make work. You know?"

Mercedes screwed up her face. "Well congrats on the new school. That's truly great, but what's it got to do with me?"

"I admire you Mercedes!" Mercedes choked on nothing. She was completely shocked and didn't know how to react to his statement. She looked at the table and Jesse slide the cup of tea with lemon she'd asked him to order for her. "Seriously, I know we've never been friends or even truly friendly. My Divo ways clash with your ways. Plus my love for Rachel has made me act like a jackass towards you."

"So true! Continue."

"One day you will be a gigantic star. Everyone knows the talent you have will catapult you very far, especially once you're in college and out of Rachel's spotlight." Jesse racked a hand through his wavy locks and sighed. "I've never doubted your talent Mercedes, but I'm tired of being someone who's standing in your way."

"Don't flatter yourself St. James, you aren't in my way!"

Jesse put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. You blow Rachel out of the way with your voice. With your true raw talent. I love her and I have no problem telling you that. What she's beating you on is star quality, it's something she was born with, but you can be taught it!" Jesse sat back in his chair and took a long dramatic drink from his cup.

"Alright Jesse, you've got the floor and my complete attention."

He slowly put down his cup and smiled, "Good, Shelby told me just recently that she's gonna run a musical class of sorts starting next week that will go throughout the month of August. She wants a couple of people with raw talent to be able to mold. And I told her you'd be perfect." He had his fingers steepled pointing towards her.

"And what about Rachel?"

Jesse sighed again. "Rachel won't be there, mother and daughter still have a bit of a strained relationship and Shelby doesn't want to work with Rachel. But, she'd love to work with you!"

Mercedes sat back thinking about the chance to work with Shelby and it wouldn't interfere with Glee club because it would only be until school started. "What's in it for you Jesse? Why be so nice to me after all of this time?"

"In the future I know you'll be someone I don't want telling the world I'm an asshole. I'd love to work with you one day."

Mercedes felt as if she was having an out of body experience. She felt her heart literally stop, she may need CPR because of heart failure.

Jesse laughed, "Breath Mercedes, you may wear purple well, but it's not a good color for your skin!"

Mercedes sucked in air and waved her hand telling him to continue.

"Also, Rachel told me you're a good friend to everyone. And shockingly I've noticed you are the most unselfish Diva in the world. I hope you'll stay that way. And I need a favor."

"I knew there was a catch!"

"It's actually about Rachel."

"Of course, you love her and Finn's in the way." Mercedes plainly stated.

"Yeah, Finn is around her watching like a hawk. I just want her to read a letter I wrote. That's it." Jesse slide an envelope across the table to her. "If you could get this to her I'd truly be grateful."

Mercedes put her hands on the semi thick envelope and slipped it into her purse. "Okay, no problem."

"Thank you Mercedes. It's really appreciated; I wanted to also say you look good! You've lost a lot of weight."

Mercedes looked down at herself and thanked him. She didn't even deny her physical changes; she just took it as a compliment. "I've been working out and eating better. I guess it's my boyfriend's fault." She smiled to herself.

"I've heard about you and Sam, that's cool. I would have never expected you two together, but looking back on things it works and seems to make sense."

Mercedes smiled again and pulled back her chair. "Thank you for the tea and for the opportunity to work with Shelby. It means a lot. I'll get this to Rachel right away." Mercedes put out her hand to shake his and Jesse pulled her into a hug. And she was shocked, again.

"If I need a friend, can I count you as one?"

What a weird ass question. "Sure, as long as you haven't committed murder!"

Jesse let her go. "Fair enough."

Mercedes thought of how weird her conversation with Jesse was and then the strange conversation that followed at Rachel's house. It seems that Rachel and Finn are having issues AGAIN, teenage Drama! Glad my relationship is fairly drama free!

She pulled up to the Evans house and practically ran up to the front door. Sam told her he wanted to discuss something with her. Just before she got to the door it opened up and there stood Sam. He seemed a bit sleepy and rumpled in a sky blue t-shirt and her favorite jeans on him.

"Baby!" She launched herself into Sam's arms. "I've had the strangest morning. How has your day been?" She started to pull back, but Sam held her tight in his arms. He actually tightened his arms around her. "Sam, what's up? Babe, let me close the doors." Sam let her go and she pushed the door closed and turned back to him. She caressed his cheek and noticed unshed tears in his eyes. "Sam?"

Sam grabbed her hand, tightening his hand around hers. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

"Okay." Mercedes followed up the stairs after him. Sam pulled her into his room and pushed the door closed. He still had her hand within his and he pulled her back into his arms. He pushed her back against the door and attacked her lips with his. Mercedes could feel his hands moving up underneath her skirt and as much as she loved when they played around something felt very wrong. She stopped his hands before they could go any higher. She moved her head to the side loosening Sam's hold on her and licked her lips. "Not that I don't love when we play, but I know something is wrong Sam. So spit it out!"

Sam still had her hand in his and led her over to his bed. Mercedes noticed as she sat that the bed was a mess. The comforter seemed to have been off the bed at one point and then just thrown back on. The pillows were weirdly deformed and the sheets seemed tangled. She glanced at Sam and back at the bed. "It was a very bad night!"

"Okay. So you wanted to talk to me about something."

Sam tightened his hand around hers. "Why don't you tell me about your drink with Jesse first."

Mercedes knew he was staling, but she'd humor him for a few minutes. "Well, strangely he wants to be my friend and he offered me the chance to work with Shelby Corcoran in a musical class of sorts. It seems that she wants to help out some local raw talent and Jesse thought of me. Who would have thought, right? Well, now I will have something to keep me busy while you are at football practice all next month running up and down the field like a sweaty fiend." She felt Sam tighten his hand again, "Sam, tell me what's wrong right now! You are scaring me."

Sam looked down at their linked hands and he kissed back of her hand. He sucked in a broken breath and blurted out, "I'm moving!"

"Moving to where?" Mercedes said quietly.

"My dad got a job offer from his old boss from Tennessee. Before you ask, no, I'm not moving back to Tennessee." She signed and put her hand to her chest. "But, we are moving to Kentucky." Sam dropped his head to their joined hands.

Mercedes jumped up, standing in front of Sam and tried to yank her hand from his. He wouldn't let it go, so she gave up and pulled him up with her. "You can't just go! We are going to be starting our senior year together. We just started truly dating. You can't go! I love you. Are we breaking up?"

"NO! No, we are not breaking up. We're gonna make this work, do you hear me Mercedes?" Sam grabbed her other hand and put their joined hands on the sides of her face. "We are gonna make this work! I haven't figured it all out just yet, but I'll only be four hours away. We are gonna make this work."

Mercedes couldn't remember the rest of the day after she'd gone to Sam's house. She called her mom in tears. She hadn't even made it to her bedroom; she just fell to the floor within the front door to call her mom. And OF COURSE her mom already knew about the Evans decision, but she couldn't say anything to me until I talked to Sam. I almost hung up on her, how dare she know. This is her relationship and she knew her boyfriend was moving away before she even knew! And now she was mad! Thank you Pamela L. Jones.

Mercedes changed out of her dress and into her yoga capris', sports bra and tank top. She didn't even care if her clothes matched. She was gonna go for a run, but damn that. She'd run into Sam, she just knew he was out running right now. She'd go to the gym and take out her frustration there.

Once at the gym she started off on the treadmill with the damned speed passed 6.6 and it was just not enough. She turned it up to 7 and then 8 and she was STILL mad! And she'd be damned if she'd cry and let out her frustration before she got all of this angst out. She looked at the time and she'd been on the machine for over an hour. She next went to the bike and peddled her ass off and still couldn't calm herself. 45 minutes later and 50 love songs skipped on her iPod, she ended up finding her niche with a punching bag. She was going to town on the dumb thing like she was Rocky. After working herself to exhaustion she still felt some residual feelings, so she went to the standing bag and started kicking at it, swinging her leg at it time and time again. She could barely move and she was dripping sweat and she smelled like a boy.

She thought about going home to take a shower, but more than likely her parents were already home and she just didn't feel like dealing with them. She had let go of her anger, but she didn't know if she might become frustrated with them on sight. She hadn't brought a bag with her, so she had no bathing products. Thankfully there was some soap and towels and such provided, but she didn't have anything to change in to. Well, not in the gym. Okay fine, she was good.

After a long shower, she felt completely better. She even felt able to look at her phone. Yep, repeated texts and calls from Sam. Also, his parents seemed to have both called her. Interesting!

Mercedes grabbed a quick dinner at the gym and then went to sit in her car to listen to her messages. She knew she couldn't be mad at the Evans for the upcoming move. I mean this move would bring a lot of much needed money into the Evans family's pocket. She was actually proud of the turn that Mr. Evans had made since the days the family spent back in the motel. And Mrs. Evans really seemed to be a blessing to Dr. Monroe, he was gonna miss her managing the patients at his surgical practice. Mrs. Evans would get a great recommendation from Dr. Monroe for sure.

Mercedes wasn't even angry at her mom anymore. She couldn't fault the Evans for talking to her parents about their move. I mean they were darn near best friends, if not completely best friends so yeah it makes sense. She listened to the two calls from Sam's parents and she felt even better.

Sam lay there on his bed staring at the ceiling. He and his family wouldn't be moving for another couple of weeks, but it felt partially like he was already gone. His heart hurt. The look on Mercedes face when she left earlier was torture to him. He'd stay if he could, he truly would, but he had to go with his family. They'd work it out, no matter what. They were gonna make this work out, he knew it hadn't been a long time that they'd been together, but this relationship was right. He knew it.

The next morning Sam showed up to Mercedes house with a picnic basket, a bag and his guitar. Mercedes stood on her doorstep in gauchos and a tank top; she probably thought they were going to work out. Not today, today was going to be a bit of a surprise.

"Should I go and change Sam?" She was looking herself up and down compared to his khaki's and blue polo shirt. "Never mind, I'll go and change."

Sam paced downstairs replaying what he may want to say in his head and hoping that the words of the song he was going to sing said every word that he didn't know to say.

Mercedes came back downstairs in a purple and yellow flowy dress and strappy espadrilles.

Sam took her to the lake; they had so many great memories there this summer that he wanted to cement that in her mind. Sam and his mother had stayed up late making a nice spread for he and Mercedes. They'd made a pasta salad, pulled chicken with barbeque sauce, and banana bread.

He noticed that she wasn't as close today as she usually was, but Sam knew her being there with him was better than anything else. "So, I know that yesterday was tough but either way it goes I'm glad that you are here with me today. I couldn't ask for me, because it means you want this."

Mercedes leaned back on her arms with her legs out in front of her. "Sam, I still don't know how this will work out. Part of me wants to release you so that you can maybe just enjoy your senior year and the other part of me is thinking this is so unfair and how can you leave me. I don't know what truly to say."

Sam grabbed his guitar and told her to listen to the words of the song.

**Good morning sunlight**  
><strong>As I get used to you<strong>  
><strong>It's all gonna be all right<strong>  
><strong>I did all I can do<strong>  
><strong>And as I'm waiting for those eyes<strong>  
><strong>To say what's on your mind<strong>  
><strong>I finally think I've found the words to say...<strong>

**So baby don't move at all**  
><strong>Cause you're about to break my fall<strong>  
><strong>Stay where you are, staring at the stars<strong>  
><strong>Don't ever move at all<strong>

**So many black and white**  
><strong>Are made to be so blue<strong>  
><strong>We've all got our wars to fight<strong>  
><strong>But I won't fight with you<strong>  
><strong>If I could just get your attention<strong>  
><strong>I'd never let it go<strong>  
><strong>Until you've felt what I am gonna say...<strong>

**So baby don't move at all**  
><strong>Cause you're about to break my fall<strong>  
><strong>Stay where you are, staring at the stars<strong>  
><strong>Don't ever move at all<strong>

**_[Bridge]_**  
><strong>Oh, why's it gotta be that everybody's gotta see the sadness<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's lonely, we don't have to be lonely<strong>  
><strong>Baby, no baby oh, I can move you like an earthquake<strong>  
><strong>Listen to me as my hands shake<strong>  
><strong>Cause I want you, I need you<strong>  
><strong>I can't live without you, baby<strong>

**Baby don't move at all**  
><strong>Cause you're about to break my fall<strong>  
><strong>Stay where you are, staring at the stars<strong>  
><strong>Don't ever move at all<strong>

Sam put down the guitar and started to speak, but Mercedes grabbed him. She pulled him down on the blanket and kissed him deeply. "You're right, we'll make it work!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's end note: As soon as I thought about Sam moving away and I kept putting in songs in each chapter I knew Sam just had to sing this song to Mercedes. The song is Don't Move by Butch Walker, who I truly love. Sam may sing a couple more of his in the future. I truly think that there will be 2 more chapters until I start Part 2. I hope you have been enjoying this story, because I've truly enjoyed writing it. <strong>

**If you want to see and hear Don't Move by Butch Walker .com/watch?v=TnlpHKQXCps**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This story is winding down, but I've got TONS to cover in this chapter so hang in there as I pretty much use this chapter for tons of different things that may not even make sense right now, but somehow will in the future.**

**Thank you for all of the alerts and reviews, they are appreciated more than words can express!**

**I do not own Glee, songs I mention or pretty much anything at all **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Here it is my 17th birthday and I don't feel like much of a party. Strangely I am still not sure what in the world is up with Quinn. I caught a glimpse of her recently and she seemed to rush to get away from me, what's that about? I didn't even think it was her at first; she was smoking first of all (EGH) and secondly she had on punk clothes and pink hair. I'm all for expressing yourself, but that is so not my soul sister! Once school starts she won't be to avoid me anymore and she'll be forced to talk to me to my face. Hell, she acknowledged my birthday today, but she won't come over.

Whatever, I've got other things to be worried about. Sam leaves in just a couple of weeks and the distance is freaking me out. The more I worry the less I eat and it's worrying both Sam and my parents. So now it seems like whenever Sam and I are together he's finding some way to get me to eat. It isn't that I have a problem, it's just in the past when I was worried I'd eat to stuff the problem and now I just don't.

Shelby's class seems to take my mind off of things thankfully. I think my parents have talked to her because after every class she takes me out for lunch and makes sure that I eat. I appreciate the concern. Shelby is truly and seriously amazing. She listens to me in a way that Mr. Schue never has. There are several other kids from all over in the class and I still feel as if I'm getting special attention. I've even gotten a chance to know Sunshine a lot better through the class.

What a cool girl and it's just too bad that Rachel was being all Rachel and didn't give this girl a chance to shine when she was at McKinley. The next time Rachel starts up her I'm superior crap, I'm gonna shut her down! Even Jesse St. James thinks I'm a better talent then Rachel, not to get a swelled head but I'm finally seeing my true star quality and I will not have it stifled anymore.

My parents are pissy with me because I chose not to have a party this year. Sam is dragging me to Breadstix tonight and tomorrow I will have a strictly Kurt day. He even promised me that it will be a boyfriend free date; I think he said this more so to keep Sam away then to keep Blaine away, but oh well. It has been forever since I've hung out with Kurt and I appreciate his coming up for air from Blaine to spend a little time with me.

Mercedes looked at the alarm clock her nightstand and decided she'd better get up. It was already 11 am and even though it was a Saturday she didn't want to let her birthday go to waste. Her mother had made her a special birthday breakfast of waffles and fresh fruit and she happily ate it, because she knew otherwise would make her mother unhappy. Besides, when you get served breakfast in bed you'd better eat the food you are brought. She wasn't so sure if that was something Pamela Jones had said or a thought within her own mind. Granted, she and her brother had made her mother breakfast in bed for every birthday and mother's day since she was 6, so possibly it was a saying from her mother.

Mercedes smiled to herself as she thought of how those early breakfasts must have tasted and how her mother had smiled at she ate runny food with a smile from her young children. She hoped she could one day smile and love the gross breakfasts her own children brought her. Granted, may their father would help them cook it so she wouldn't end up with food poisoning as he mother probably did. Thank God Sam already knew how to cook!

Mercedes didn't know how in the world she knew of Sam's continued existence in her life, but it was like she always saw a true future with him. Even back when she was scared of the feelings that she had for him because of him dating Quinn, the feeling was there. And now, even though she and Sam had only been dating for about 2 months; she just knew. Scary, she dreamed of golden hued curly head kids that seemed to have hazel green eyes and either had a tan brown skin tone or that of Halle Berry. The dreams seemed so frequent she might as well have named the children. Or maybe she already had, but she didn't want to admit that to herself just yet.

She had numerous text messages from her friends wishing her a happy birthday and it warmed her heart. She was truly happy for the new connection she had with Tina, Mike, Santana and Brittany from the last month. Mercedes felt she could truly call them friends; Santana called her every couple of days with some sort of anxiety over what people would think of her relationship with Brittany. And all Mercedes could do is tell her that when she was ready to come out she'd be there holding her hand along with Brittany's.

Mercedes seemed to hear from Tina once a day. She was pretty sure that Tina was her best friend, well other than Sam. So she'd call Tina her best female friend, it had been Quinn, but whatever. Well, maybe Tina is her best female friend that isn't family. That right went to her cousin Kaydance or Kaydi as was Mercedes nickname for her. Speaking of Kaydi, that crazy girl had sent her the most awesome package for her birthday. The girls had been learning Korean this past year and even though Kaydi was further along them Mercedes in her learning (smart bitch, whatever) she had gotten her the Goong (Princess Hours) Manga, a cd full of songs from their favorite Korean artists and a book on South Korea (because once of these days they were gonna go). Then strangely there happened to also be a separate little box within the box mark SPECIAL, Mercedes swore her family was screwed in the head. That cousin of hers had sent her a couple of different bottles of lube and a vibrator! What her 15yr old cousin was doing in a sex shop was anyone's friggin' guess.

Sam and I sat in his truck outside of Breadstix, he was holding on to my hand so tightly, something that he seemed to be doing a lot these days ever since he found out about the move. "I'm not going anywhere Sam, I swear! What we have is not a fling." She couldn't stop looking at Sam tonight, he had gotten a true haircut instead of just a trim and he looked so much older. So much like a man he seemed he even was dressed a little older in dark denim slacks, dress shoes and a button down aqua shirt. It was hot outside at 7pm, but it was early July so he had the sleeves on his shirt rolled back.

Sam let his free hand stroke several of strands of hair that were close to my face. "Is it wrong sometimes I need reassurance?" I shook my head no. "Part of me is totally sure of every second of your life with me and I know you like the back of my hand. In a short time you've become like a part of me, I don't know what life will be like when you aren't there physically for me to just walk to your house. Or for me to be able to go out with you any night that I'm not working or for you to playing in the neighborhood pool with my sister and brother." He dropped his hand from her hair to grab her other hand, "I am not saying that I don't exist without you, but I know long distance isn't going to be easy. It's gonna test our relationship and that's tough because as sure as I am in our relationship it's still new. I may have dated Quinn for 4 months, but this is totally different and everything between us is nothing like I've experienced before. Everything we've done, I've never done before. I had barely made out before you and I'd never touched anything on Quinn or Santana, at least never anything naked. And never below the waist, I'm just letting you know that I have always seen you as different. I've always known you were different. And if I hadn't given a promise ring to Quinn without knowing the severity of that promise I would be giving you one tonight. I gave that one without truly thinking it through. I now know that I don't have to give a ring, but I will give you something far more important than jewelry."

Mercedes gave him a weird look and Sam squeezed her hands to silence her. "Instead, I'm giving you a verbal promise of my love and commitment. You don't have to worry that I'll be trickin' off in Kentucky. It's all about you woman! You've messed me up for other women. I love you with a maturity I don't even know if I possess just yet. My being homeless for all those months matured me in a lot of ways, but your love matured me in what a relationship and love is." He lifted their linked hands to his mouth kissed her hand. "I promise you, now and forever you'll always be the one. I may do things to piss you off, but I will never do anything to lose your confidence or trust."

Mercedes sat there silent in the dimly lit cab of the truck and had to tear her eyes away from Sam's. He was intense in his stare and he still knew of her need for reassurance in their relationship. She had no words she could say, so didn't know how to verbalize what she was feeling after what he said. With her hand still linked with Sam's much larger one she wiped her eyes and smiled at Sam. "I love you Sam and I will say, before I get all mushy and upset with you for making me cry on my birthday. You know before you I'd barely even kissed anyone. I think Puck and I made out once, maybe twice while we dated. And that boy is sly, but he's got NOTHING on you! In any way at all. And all the things we do together, I'd never done before you. I know this is special Sam; one day when we're both ready we'll truly talk more about all of these feelings." Mercedes leaned forward and kissed Sam. "Now sir, I do believe we have dinner plans."

Sam watched Mercedes sitting across from him. He couldn't allow his insecurities to push her away. He knew that 4 hours distance could truly and seriously be nothing as long as they both kept up their side of making it all work out. He pushed that thought to the back of his head as the Breadstix wait staff joined him in singing Happy Birthday to Mercedes. He'd gotten a cupcake from the best bakery in town to make a special birthday cake flavored cupcake with a swirl of purple and blue frosting on top.

Mercedes sliced the in half, "Sam, you'd better help me eat this! I'm already stuffed as it is." Sam smiled digging in. He noticed when Mercedes wasn't concerned with his pending move she didn't seem to starve herself, or whatever it was she was doing recently. He knew she didn't have an eating disorder, but he believed she did have anxiety and depression over the future. He couldn't figure out how to change or help this situation. It was something that he would have to read about and learn to help as she had with his dyslexia.

As they finished off the cupcake Sam slide her first present from the seat and into her hands. Mercedes squealed as she opened the box and found the present inside. "Sam, is this a lyric journal? You are so thoughtful, thank you!" She moved to kiss him and held up his two fingers to suggest he was getting ready to give her a second present. He handed her the second present and she opened it and held her hands to her chest. "Sam, you are so thoughtful. I love it!" She gushed over a framed collage of pictures of them together.

Once again Mercedes got up to kiss him and he shook his head and held up 3 fingers. "Boy! I swear." Mercedes laughed and opened her hands as he put another box into her hands that was medium sized like the last two. She gave him a strange look as she opened it. "Oh Sam! Oh baby. You suck, now I'm gonna cry again!" She balled up the tissue paper and threw it at him and he laughed. She pulled out a comic book titled, The Adventures of the Amazing Cedey.

Sam leaned back and was pretty proud of himself. He'd been working on the comic book for the past couple of weeks. He'd thought of the idea when he was in St. Louis for her family reunion. He saw her buzzing around giving attention to all of her family members. She made the kids feel special by keeping them entertained as the adults played volleyball and basketball. She made sure to talk to all of the older family members, even old crabby Aunt Pearl. He spent every day since he met her being completely enamored by her.

As Mercedes read he could tell which page she was on by her reactions. She was so wrapped up in the story he'd told that she didn't even noticed he'd already paid and had their food boxed up. She finally looked up after the last page, eyes shiny. "When does the next installment come out?"

Sam chuckled, "You'll get one every month!" Sam got up collecting her presents and the food.

Mercedes grabbed her purse sliding out of the booth. "For the rest of my life?" She blinked her eyes at him. She was only half way kidding.

Sam helped her into the truck, closed the door behind her and answered, yes.

Mercedes cried her eyes out all day before the Evans family drove away. She and Sam had a plan to meet up in Middletown, Ohio in two weeks and it didn't seem like that day could come soon enough. She and her parents had thrown a going away party for the Evans the night before they left and she gave each of the Evans a going away present.

Her brother Donald even came into town for the going away party. He felt that as much as his family gushed over the Evans family he might as well be there at the party to wish his new "extended" family well. Mercedes and her mother made a basket of goodies for the 4 hour trip for the Evans. Muffins, sandwiches and potato salad, they'd also put different drinks inside of the basket.

None of the Evans or Jones family members seemed to have a dry eye. Even Donald had a bit of a tear in his eye, which he blamed on the dry ass climate and allergies. Sam and Mercedes held onto each other and found Stevie and Stacy clinging to Mercedes legs. Mercedes pulled back from Sam and gave his younger siblings a kiss and hug and promised to see them soon.

She watched as Stacy and Stevie went to climb into their family car that seemed insanely too stuffed, but I guess they decided to use every last bit of room they had for the trip. It seemed at the last second the kids decided to climb into Sam's truck so they had room. Mercedes looked back up Sam and handed him a package. "Babe, you already gave me a going away present!"

Under her breath she couldn't help but say, "Not the one I wanted to!" She smiled quickly, "This is something to help you this coming year for school. DO NOT let anyone else see this!" She smiled again.

"Understood. I love you so much Cedey! I will see you in two weeks, okay?"

Mercedes shook her head and handed him his pilfered iPod. "Here is your iPod back, when you get a chance listen to the playlist with my name." She looked towards the truck with Stevie and Stacy hanging out of it. "It's kid friendly!" She kissed him one last time and pushed him away from her and mouthed Go. Sam shook his head and jumped in the truck. Mercedes went and hugged Sam's parents who she now was told she had to call Dwight and Mary. She smiled as they got into the car and she waved feeling her parents on each side of her. As the two vehicles pulled away Mercedes turned into her parents and completely let every true emotion she had been feeling free.

Sam felt as if the two weeks went by in two seconds which he was thankful for. He and his family had been so busy that he didn't have time to be focused on the length of time passing. He settled in to the 4 bedroom ranch style house that his family found in Lexington. It was a fairly comfortable house for their family. Hell, after sharing a room with his parents and siblings anything was comfortable. They didn't own it, at least not yet. His parents had gotten a lease to own situation going on with the owner.

Sam and his siblings found themselves getting enrolled into school which was far bigger than what they were used to dealing with in the past. His parents settled into their new jobs fairly easy and it seemed as if Lexington was a good fit for them. It was also only a 3 ½ hour drive to Nashville, which was good because in this coming year he was going to convince Mercedes to go to college in Nashville. Sam's parents told him not to get a job right away. The college students were still in town and he'd been juggling so much recently he could use a bit of a break. He couldn't have agreed more.

He looked at his watch, 12:30. He had to leave in an hour so he could be in Middletown before 4 when he was to expect Mercedes to be getting there. This was going to be the first time that they had a chance to spend the night together, a fact that had freaked out both sets of parents but Sam assured his and Mercedes parents he wasn't going to be acting stupid. He'd made Mr. Jones a promise and he would keep it.

He finished packing for the overnight trip and hugged parents and siblings goodbye. His father tried one last time to talk him in to making it a family trip and Sam for the last time as nice as possible declined!

Mercedes looked around at her stuff she had sitting out. She had gone shopping with Tina for sleepwear. Tina said that Mercedes should be totally prepared either way. So Mercedes had three sets of pj's. A normal tank and shorts set, a nightgown that hit her just below her knees and had quarter length sleeves and then there was the lingerie, it was lacy and satin. It hugged her breasts and gave them a bit of a push up without a bra. They hit her mid-thigh and had a matching pair of panties. Mercedes was about to fold them to go into her suitcase when she heard a knock at her door. She scrambled shoving her nightwear into her bag and shutting it. She plopped herself down on her bed as her mom walked in.

"Honey, don't you want to just wait until we all go down in a couple of weeks to see the Evans for Labor Day? I mean then we'll be in Lexington and we can see them all together." Her mother had her hands on her hips and was becoming a broken record.

"No mom! Sam and I made each other a promise and that promise is to not go 2 weeks without seeing each other." Her mother put her finger up. "Skype does NOT count as seeing each other! I appreciate what you are trying to do mom. Both you and daddy have been trying to put me off for the last two weeks. Do you know how long these past two weeks have been? Like an eternity! I'm not gonna cry anymore because I'm going to see my boyfriend and I am going alone, at least this time allow me that." Mercedes had a pleading look in her eyes and her mom knew she couldn't say anything else. She shook her head, hugged her daughter and told her to call once she got in. With that her mom left the room.

Mercedes looked at the time, 1pm. She needed to be leaving in around fifteen minutes. She grabbed the different little things she still needed to grabbed and rushed out of the door. Mercedes pulled out of her driveway blasting Eminem's 'Without Me'.

Sam sat at the crossroads of Main St. and Central Ave. in Middletown, Ohio. He tapped out an unknown tune on the steering wheel attempting to calm his nerves. Time had gone by in a blink for him, but she'd been miserable these past two weeks. Mercedes tried to hide it, but he knew her too well and it broke his heart that all he could offer her for now was Middletown and a meet up every two weeks. He truly hoped that she could see that his plan would work out.

Mercedes pulled off the interstate and followed her gps directions to the spot Sam had picked out. It was still light outside being only right around 4:20 so she didn't have to look too hard to find Sam's truck in the sleepy little town. She pulled her car about twenty feet in front of his and stopped. Her heart was racing and she was nervous, as if this was the first time that they were going to be meeting. Mercedes turned off her car and slowly slide from behind the wheel, closing the door after her.

Sam saw her pull up and took a couple of deep breaths. A lot could change in two weeks, but not his feelings and he certainly hoped not hers. He had the perfect song for this moment, but he and Mercedes always seemed to have the perfect songs. He cranked up the volume on his stereo and pushed play on his iPod.

As the piano started to play he got out of the car. He slowly started to walk towards her as the words to the song started to play.

**When I'm feelin' blue, all I have to do is take a look at you,  
>Then I'm not so blue.<br>When you're close to me I can feel you heart beat  
>I can hear you breathing in my ear.<strong>

**Wouldn't you agree, baby, you and me got a groovy kind of love.**  
><strong>We got a groovy kind of love.<strong>

As the second verse started Sam met Mercedes in the middle between their two cars and he grabbed her hand, caressing her face and pulled her into his embrace. He couldn't help but rock with her as the music played.

**Any time you want to you can turn me on to anything you want to.  
>Any time at all.<br>When I taste your lips  
>Oh, I start to shiver can't control the quivering inside.<strong>

**Wouldn't you agree, baby, you and me got a groovy kind of love.**  
><strong>We got a groovy kind of love.<strong>

He tightened his arms around her and smelled her hair. He felt his eyes prickling with the unshed tears in them. He could feel her arms tighten around him and it was like time stopped. He just stood there in her arms. He didn't want this moment to end.

**When I'm in your arms nothing seems to matter  
>If the world would shatter I don't care.<br>Wouldn't you agree, baby, you and me got a groovy kind of love.  
>We got a groovy kind of love.<br>We got a groovy kind of love.  
>We got a groovy kind of love<br>**

The song started to play again and Sam pulled back from Mercedes just looking at her face. A fresh sheen of tears graced her eyes and he wanted to kiss every one away. He pulled her forward, devouring her lips. Not caring who in the world was watching this display of young love.

Just then a Middletown sheriff deputy pulled up. He cleared his throat for good measure. "Excuse me, folks."

Mercedes and Sam pulled apart to see the police officer staring at them. Sam jogged away from Mercedes to turn off his radio. "I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to disturb the peace or anything." He walked to Mercedes and put his arm around her. "It's just been a while since I've seen my girlfriend and I wanted to do something romantic."

The deputy at least smiled and seemed good natured. "I can see that son. We love a good romantic gesture around here, but this is also a small town and you two aren't from around here. Why don't you head on down the way to Cincinnati, they don't mind folks just making out on their street corners!"

Sam thought about that for two seconds. "Umm, yeah, thank you sir! Thank you very much."

The officer tipped his hat and wished them a good day as he pulled off.

Mercedes finally spoke, "I guess we should head on down to the big city. We wouldn't want these nice town folks to see our public displays of affection anymore." She giggled and Sam was glad she was being good natured about this. He wasn't thinking of disturbing the peace or public acts of an indecent nature when he decided to meet in this town.

Sam kissed Mercedes forehead. He headed to his truck and turned around looking back and her forlorn. "Follow me."

It took them a minute to find a hotel because so many places didn't seem to want to rent a room to two teenagers. They finally found a decent motel off of highway 75 and with so much money deposit they were able to get a room.

Mercedes and Sam called themselves going to get some dinner and that seemed to last all of five minutes. They dropped their stuff in their room and headed to a restaurant, but once they got there they ended up just getting food to go. They didn't feel like seeing any of the city or enjoying the nightlife. They just wanted to be together and they didn't want to talk to other people.

They pulled back up to the back to the motel, linking hands as always and went into their room. Once they were inside the food was forgotten as they moved toward the bed, their hands pulling at each other's clothes and their lips attached together.

Sam pulled Mercedes tank top over her head and unzipped the zipper on her flowy skirt. "Mercedes." He put his forehead to hers. "We aren't going to make love this weekend." He kissed her neck and slowly licked his way back to her ear, "But, we're gonna do EVERYTHING else." He raised up from her body looking down at her. "I don't want to leave this room until I know every inch of your body and you know mine."

Mercedes shook her head. "You enjoyed the books I gave you, didn't you?"

Sam yanked his shirt over his head and smiled down at her. "Who would have thought my good church going girlfriend would buy me such smutty books? I love them! Oh and your pictures, mmmm, they've had my dick so hard baby. You just don't understand."

Mercedes put her hands at Sam's jeans waist slipping the button free and then unzipping them. "You know this is the first time we will be truly seeing each other naked. We've seen bits and pieces, but never have we fully been naked in front of each other. And we will be naked together too."

Sam rubbed his check against Mercedes. He had decided not to shave today and it gave him a little bit of stubble which Mercedes seemed to always go crazy for. "I know, I've been thinking about you naked for months now. I want your scent all over me." He stared down at her with an intensity that was damn near possessive.

He tried to pay attention to the little details of what Mercedes was wearing. Her bra and panties match, they were cotton and lace with little flowers on them. He couldn't help but rub his face against her breasts kissing his way across the top of her swells. He rubbed his fingers against one breast while he sucked the nipple of the other one through the cotton material. He used his free hand to slip between her legs to see how wet she was. He only touched his hand to the outside and could feel the heat of her. He slipped his first two fingers into his mouth wetting them and placed them back between her legs, sliding her panties to the side.

Mercedes head feel back as he attached his mouth to the other nipple, lightly nipping at it and pinched the other one. Mercedes took off her bra and threw it, grabbing ahold of the bedding under her. She lifted her hips off the bed and Sam took it to his advantage and removed her soaked underwear. Sam lifted off of Mercedes and stood up next to the bed. He could see she was confused but she followed him and stood. Sam stood there staring at Mercedes in all of her naked glory, he saw insecurity flicker through her eyes for a second before she placed her hands on her hips. He saw the changes in her body from when they first started dating until now. She was truly magnificent! Her body wasn't as soft as it was then, but she was still completely woman. Her thighs were still juicy with their milk chocolate hue. Her stomach was a lot flatter, but it still had a bit of a swell around the belly button. Her waist dipped in more now and she was truly an hourglass shape with her hips flaring out the way they did. Her breasts may have gotten a little bit smaller, but it didn't seem by much. He wanted to touch her everywhere. To worship her body and tell her she was a goddess, but he knew he needed to give her the chance to see him naked too.

Sam pulled his jeans and boxers down in one sweep. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off. He stood up completely naked in front of Mercedes and she sucked in a breath taking him in. She had been admiring his upper body ever since she saw him without his shirt on when Glee club did Rocky Horror. He mimicked her stance and put his hands on his nonexistent hips. His skin had a slight tan to it and didn't really possess any hair. She kept trying not to look at his erection, the thing always got bigger whenever she would look at it. It seemed like everything on Sam was tight, he had a body that looked like one of those Greek statues in the art museum. Of course, his cock was way bigger, but that thought only brought her eyes straight to the appendage. She'd seen it several times over the past few months, but never like this. She was going to need that stupid vibrator her cousin bought her just to prepare her body to take that big thing in her.

Mercedes allowed her eyes to meet Sam's and he smiled. "Don't know what I was thinking." Mercedes blinked at him. Sam pulled her forward by her hips feeling her naked flesh touch his for the first time. "I don't think I'm this strong!" He didn't take his eyes off of hers for a second.

Mercedes breathed slowly feeling her nipples rub against Sam's abs. She looked behind her and Sam's hands were lightly tracing her ass. He grasped it and lifted her up. Mercedes wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them backwards to the bed. He lifted his hips before they met the bed so he didn't accidentally slide into her. So close! Mercedes slapped Sam's back as he moved down between her legs taking her clit into his mouth. She yelped, "Damnit Sam, you are such a cock tease!" He laughed out loud and pushed two fingers deep inside her drenched channel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is REALLY long, sorry! I had a lot in my head and only half of it seemed to end up in here. This was almost a two part chapter because of it's length, but I do not want to put anything else in this.**

**The song that Sam played in Middletown is 'Groovy Kind of Love' by Phil Collins. Strangely this song played right before I started writing this story and I think it's words kind of dictated a lot of how the story was going to go. For those of you that are interested, Middletown, Ohio does exist and it seems to be half way between Lima and Lexington. I am a nerd!**

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 8 is next and it's the last chapter of part one of those storyline. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the last chapter of He Who Holds her Summer. Next part up is He Who Holds her Heart, it will pick up with them back in school and the mature level will be upped for sure in that one.**

**Thanks a ton for reading and reviewing**

**I do not own Glee or most things that I write about**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"What are you going to be singing this week Mercedes?" Shelby asked as she and the rest of the music class sat watching her go to the piano.

"I'll be singing How Can I Ease the Pain by Lisa Fisher." Mercedes handed the music sheet to the pianist.

"Great choice Mercedes, please go ahead!"

Mercedes shook her head and breathed deep as the beginning chords of the song started.

**All alone, on my knees I pray  
>For the strength to stay away<br>In and out, out and in you go  
>I feel your fire<br>Then I lose my self-control**

**How can I ease the pain**  
><strong>When I know you're coming back again<strong>  
><strong>How can I ease the pain in my heart<strong>  
><strong>How can I ease the pain<strong>

**Every time that I let you in**  
><strong>You take away something deep within<strong>  
><strong>A fool for love is a fool for pain<strong>  
><strong>But I refuse to love you again<strong>

**How can I ease the pain**  
><strong>When I know you're coming back again<strong>  
><strong>How can I ease the pain in my heart<strong>  
><strong>How can I ease the pain<strong>

**If it's not love you've come here for**  
><strong>Tell me baby why you're here<strong>  
><strong>knock knock knockin at my door<strong>  
><strong>I can't take it<strong>  
><strong>no more, no more, no more, no more baby<strong>  
><strong>Give me all or nothing at all<strong>

**How can I ease the pain**  
><strong>When I know you're coming back again<strong>  
><strong>How can I ease the pain in my heart<strong>  
><strong>How can I ease the pain<strong>

**I need to know how**  
><strong>How can I... ease it<strong>  
><strong>OO, how can I ease the pain<strong>  
><strong>I need to know baby<strong>  
><strong>OO, how can I ease the pain<strong>  
><strong>I need to know how to ease it<strong>  
><strong>How can I ease the pain<strong>

Mercedes had closed her eyes had put herself into that song. She'd forgotten that Shelby and her classmates were even there at some point within the song. As she opened her eyes she felt that her cheeks were wet. Strange, she didn't even know that she had been crying. She opened her eyes and everyone was on their feet and she curtsied, thanking everyone. She looked towards the back of the room and saw Jesse St. James give her a smirk; she shook her head and turned back to Shelby.

"Mercedes Jones, girl you just blow our asses away each week with your song choices. You truly feel what you come in here and sing. I can't wait to see what you have planned for next week." Mercedes thanked Shelby again and went to sit down but saw Jesse wanted her to come to the back. She slumped her shoulders slightly and tried to quietly move to the back of the room as one of her classmates started singing their song, with only one week left of this class she was upset she couldn't continue. Oh well she thought, she'd be back with her Glee club in the coming week. As she made her way to Jesse she shook her head, "What's up St. James?"

"See what happens when you have the right teaching. You end up knowing your true star worth!"

Mercedes gave him a crazy look. "Jesse, I am not going to talk badly about Mr. Schue with you. I will say that I do feel really amazing in this class and I am thankful for your help. Is that why you are here? You are here to gloat about your renewed relationship with Rachel?"

"I'm not going to gloat about that, but yeah, I am happy!"

"I'm glad Jesse, but I will say DO NOT use her for any sort of gain anymore. A girl's heart can only take so much of that junk Jesse. As your 'friend' I will give you advice because that is how this works out. Don't screw her over, because I will put my foot in your ass for making me help you get back with her. Understood?"

Jesse raised his hands, "You scare me, but I think long term I'm more afraid of what Rachel will do to me. Granted, the idea of you two together fucking me up is quite scary. So, yeah, I got ya. So, how are things with you and the ex-homeless kid?"

Mercedes smiled, "They are great, thanks for asking. I'm actually getting ready to see him again. It's been two weeks since we last saw each other. We make it work by hanging out every two weeks."

"Ah, long distance relationships. Yeah, I guess I should take a quo from your book and learn all about Skype sex and what little presents make a woman swoon from a distance."

Mercedes couldn't figure out Jesse, this strange new friendship they had was just so weird. He seemed genuine but she just never knew with him. She truly would kick his ass if the acted foolish in the future. It could be 50 years from now and she'd just make sure it was an orthopedic shoe that ended up shoved up in his asshole. Mercedes smiled as she continued talking to Jesse.

Mercedes was walking out to her car after going to lunch with Shelby and Jesse and saw that Sam was calling. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"How were class and lunch?"

"Great, I was singing about your ass pissing me off and everyone loved it!"

"Ah, well I'm so glad that I can bring out the star performance in you. Who knows what you'll be singing next week because of me."

"So true, oh my best new buddy was there again today." She slipped into her car and turned on the Bluetooth phone hookup.

"What's up with Jesse? I'd be jealous if it wasn't him." She could hear Sam thinking as his voice drifted through the radio speakers.

"I know, one of these days what he's up to will be known. I don't want to think badly of the kid. I've forgiven him for his acts of the past, but he's so sneaky. But maybe that's just his personality."

"Maybe." She heard Sam sigh as she turned out of the parking lot onto the busy street.

"Okay Evans, what's up?" She pushed her hair out of her face as she concentrated on the street.

"Don't be mad."

"You are coming tomorrow, right?"

"Yes! That isn't the problem; the problem is that we are going to have a chaperone now. Actually two."

"What the hell? I swear our parents are nuttier then fruitcake. Why put me on the pill and have those crazy sex talks if they are so afraid we're gonna have sex? I swear."

"I think they seriously just want us to have sex in one of our homes, but that's so screwed up! I mean we haven't even done anything more than scorch that motel room with many fluids because of our crazy oral sex skills. Oh and my mad fingering."

Mercedes laughed, "Can you hear me rolling my eyes? You and your mad fingering skills. I swear, it's a good thing that you excel at every new thing that we try. I swear, that sex forum we found with all of that kinky shit on it has really seemed to put a new edge to our sex lives, well not exactly sex lives."

"That forum is amazing and nasty. Now with Stevie and Stacy around we will have to stop all of those fun actions. Our parents suck!"

Mercedes turned onto the highway entrance heading home and started thinking. "Well, since they want us to have sex in one of our houses I saw we go to town in your bed when we come for Labor Day! I mean really."

She relaxed back in her seat maneuvering to the middle lane as she heard Sam cracking up.

Sam didn't know how this Cincinnati trip was going to go with his siblings being around. He loved his siblings, but come on talk about not being able to barely get his kisses in with his woman. He didn't just want to lightly peck her lips; he wanted to be able to make out with her as freely as he wanted. Sadly he was trying to think up ways to drop his brother and sister off somewhere just to be able to do as he pleased. Hmmm, maybe he could find a Cincinnati baby sister.

Maybe not, it might come back to bite him in the ass if he tried to drop them off somewhere. His parents and the Jones had already booked the hotel room for them to stay in. No more sexy seedy motels for him and Mercedes, no the parents wanted them in a nice safe respectable family establishment. With a clean pool, for the kids! Come on. He was sure once they got to the hotel something else weird would be up, but he'd wait it out. At least it was the kids coming and not the parents, for now.

I am a horny teenage boy who is still a virgin and they want to take away the little bit of something that I've got going for me. Well, at least Mercedes knew and she didn't seem all that upset with it. He wanted to be able to be nasty naughty again. Plus, being able to wake up to Mercedes in his arms had been like heaven. He had no other word to describe it.

After all of the playing they did they took separate showers. He could only take so much tempting in one day and his woman tempted him like no other. Mercedes had told him she had three different pj options, but figured she was going to save one for another time. I almost found myself looking in her suitcase, but she slapped my hand and told me I'd have to wait. She came out in this shorts set that was a light green with blue strips. The shorts were really short and the top was a loose tank that cut in a v across her chest. Oh hell and she hadn't been wearing a bra. Yeah, he had no clue how he'd made it through that night.

She was probably gonna be in a head to toe nun's uniform this week with the kids being there. Sometimes 'honor thy father and mother' was a lot harder than anything else. Maybe this weekend could be a test for them to see how good they children could be. Maybe!

Stacy came running into Sam's room squealing with Stevie on her heels. They bounced on his bed and were talking a mile a minute and the only thing he understood was road trip and Mercedes. Sam sat down in between the children and fluffed their hair. "You two ready to go?"

"Yep!"

"I am, we're gonna go and see Mercedes!"

"Yes we are and I can see you two are just as excited as me." Sam bounced off the bed putting Stacy and then Stevie on the ground and grabbed his overnight bag. "Alright, let's go." Sam laughed as his brother and sister went running through the house almost forgetting to kiss their parents goodbye.

"Son?"

"Yes dad?"

"Son this isn't a punishment in any way. We and the Jones just feel that if we still lived in Lima we wouldn't need to do this and once you two are a little older we will not do this. Hell son, once you're a little older we won't be able to tell you what to do. So just allow us this next year to keep you as our babies."

Sam slowly nodded his head and placed a hand on his dad's shoulder. "No problem Dad!" They quickly embraced and he rushed and gave his mom a quick kiss and headed towards the door again.

"Sam?"

"Yes sir?"

Sam turned and his father threw him an envelope. "There is some extra cash in there for food and such for the kids. Have fun and be safe."

Sam put the envelope in the air and tipped it towards his father. "Will do Dad. See you guys tomorrow night."

Sam got out to the truck and the kids were already inside the cab of the truck, buckled in and vibrating with excitement. Yep, this was gonna be a whole lot of exciting. It was 9am and he had almost two hours' worth of driving ahead of him with two Mercedes excited adolescents.

At 11:30, Sam pulled into the Cincinnati Museum Center and as soon as he saw Mercedes iridescent grey Mazda suv. The second his brother and sister saw that Mercedes was getting out of the car they bounced out of the truck; flying in to her arms like little hellions. Mercedes held Stevie and Stacy close to her loving on them as if she'd spent years away from them. She spun them around, "Did you two get taller since I saw you last?"

"No!"

"I did!" Stevie bounced up and down.

"I see you did." Mercedes was glowing as she talked to Stevie and Stacy. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a lose ponytail and her bangs were side swept. It was like as if in slow motion all these moments with her. He leaned against his truck and folded his arms, he wouldn't be jealous of this special moment with the kids. She finally looked up and connected her eyes with his and finally they smiled at each other. She stood up and he noticed she had on a strapless blue dress, that was a lot of skin to tease me with on a day with a 7 and 9 year old. Mercedes slowly walked towards him. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey there sexy boyfriend!" She turned to Stevie and Stacy and motioned for them to cover their eyes. She turned back to Sam looping her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. Sam sucked in a breath and pressed his lips to hers; he deepened the kiss and heard giggling. He kept kissing Mercedes and opened his eyes to see Stevie and Stacy staring at them kissing peeking through their raised hands.

Sam patted Mercedes bum and spun her into a dip making her giggle. Lifting her up he kissed her forehead. "Alright, let's do this."

They spent the first half of the day in the Museum of History and Science. The kids held on to his and Mercedes hands all afternoon. They pulled them from one exhibit to the next. Stacy enjoyed the museum, but after The Cave she spazed out a bit and they had to took that moment to finally make their way over to the Children's Museum. He and Mercedes spent an hour chasing the kids from one thing to the next.

Stevie and Stacy finally found their way to The Woods, which was like an obstacle course on steroids for kids. The attendant told them the adventure through 'The Woods' could take from ten minutes to a half an hour for children to go through. Sam smirked and tightened his hold on Mercedes hand. "Stevie, watch after Stacy in there. Don't allow any bigger kids to push her around!"

"For sure Sam, that's what big brothers are for!" Stevie grabbed Stacy's hand and ran off towards the first part of the obstacle course.

Sam turned to Mercedes and wiggled his eyebrows. "Ten minutes, to a half an hour! What in the world will we do?"

Mercedes tapped her chin seeming to be thinking hard. She laughed out loud as Sam pulled her towards a little alcove in The Woods set that none of the kids seemed to be bothering with. Sam pushed Mercedes back against the faux tree bark and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam wasted no time and touched his lips to hers. Mercedes moaned and he tightened his hold on her, grinding his hips against hers.

Mercedes had her hands in his hair stroking the strands between her fingers. Her tongue teased his slowly and Sam deepened the kiss. Sam was almost too wrapped up in the passion he was feeling to hear Mercedes whining a little bit. He pulled back from the kiss and noticed that Mercedes hair was caught on the fake tree bark. Sam started to laugh his ass off, pretty much howling and he would have kept laughing if Mercedes hadn't given him an evil look. He helped to loosen her hair and massaged her head. Mercedes pouted her lips and hit Sam's arm. She lifted her chin at him, "Don't laugh at me! That hurt."

"Let me kiss it better baby." Sam leaned in for another kiss and she stopped him.

"Yeah, no Sam I'm going to go and sit on a bench and wait for the kids. We'll go make out again when a less dangerous spot is found." She slipped out of their little private spot and he fell back against the fake tree huffing. He adjusted his now serious erection and started his 5 minutes Mercedes cool down.

After they left the Museum Center Sam wanted to go to the Monster Mini Golf course because he thought it would be cool, but Mercedes thought maybe Stacy wouldn't be too happy going there after her freak out earlier on in the day. It was after 5 and too late to do a lot of things. Sam was trying to tire out his sister and brother so he could enjoy the rest of the evening with Mercedes.

They decided to go back to the hotel and at least check in and then they'd go back out. Sam just knew there was going to be a catch to their parent's plans. When he and Mercedes went to check in they found out that the room they were booked in had a king size bed and a sofa. Yep, cock blockin' parent's strike again. Sam looked over at Mercedes and she had to walk away from the fit of laughter that she was caught up in, so that left him trying to stay calm with a desk clerk that would not change the reservation to two queen beds. Sam thanked the reservation guy collected their key cards and walked over to where the kids sat with Mercedes.

Sam clapped his hands, "Alright, I heard there's a carnival just down the street. Who wants to go and have fun?"

Mercedes took pictures of Stevie and Stacy as they rode in the little family coaster cart. Mercedes was cracking up watching the kids laugh and flailing their arms. She looked up to Sam standing next to her and he was smiling down at her before looking back at his brother and sister. Mercedes tapped Sam's arm and he smiled as she took a picture of the two of them. As the kids got off of the coaster screaming and wanting more fun the foursome walked down the main throughway for the carnival and Sam was pointing towards another ride for the kids and Mercedes caught Sam mid-point to snap another picture of him. She was walking behind the Evans kids and saw an older mixed couple walk past her. They had to be in their 40's or so. She noticed the easy smile that the wife seemed to have on her face. They had 3 little tan children skipping around them yelling about the next ride they wanted to ride on. Mercedes smiled imagining her and Sam as that couple and seeing a glimpse at what her future would be like. Mid-daydream the wife caught eyes with Mercedes and they shared a smile and Mercedes waved shyly before running to catch up with Sam and the kids.

She slipped her hand into his, linking their fingers together. She loved to look at the differences of their hands, hers soft and smooth and so much smaller than his callused slightly tanned larger hand. Their differences were truly special and she always wanted to honor everything that made them different from each other, but at the same time still so much alike.

They got back to the hotel room well after ten that night. She felt exhausted, but it was a good time to be had all around. Mercedes was helping Stacy finish up her bath as Sam's parents called. She helped Stacy put on her pj's as she went bouncing out of the room to talk to her mom and dad. Mercedes rinsed the tub and started the water for Stevie's bath.

Sam walk in the bathroom a minute later looking her up and down. Mercedes turned to look at him, "What?"

Sam pulled Mercedes into his arms kissing the top of her head. "I just love you so much. That's all."

Mercedes kissed Sam's chin and walked out of the bathroom as Stevie came in, pulling it closed behind her. She leaned up against the door and Stacy, who was sitting in the middle of the gigantic bed called her over. "What's up sweetie?"

"Mommy wants to talk to you."

Mercedes smiled taking Sam's phone from Stacy's little fingers. "Hey Mary, what's up?"

"Hey sweetie, I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at us for your situation this weekend."

Mercedes started laughing out loud and stifled it as she got a look from Stacy. "No ma'am, I see the love behind the action. So I'm okay!"

"I'm glad. This was really Dwight and your father's idea. Your mom and I see that you two are good kids, but fathers' always want to protect their babies."

"I get it, completely. Anything special you all want my mother and I to make before we come down for our visit next week?"

Mary laughed, "Grab a pad and a pen, we've already got a list!"

Sam just knew she was going to be in a full bodied pajama set with footies, but thankfully Mercedes had on a nightgown that fell to her knees. It had long sleeves and the neck was fairly high. She was sexy in an understated way and she probably didn't even notice it. She had braided her hair into a tight complicated looking braid of sorts. He wished it was loose so he could play with the wavy strands, but at least she wasn't wearing a sleeping cap.

She climbed into the gigantic bed on the opposite end from him and he pouted his lips. She had the nerve to laugh at him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to make faces or your face will stick like that?"

"Ha ha!" He looked at the clock and it was already 11:30. "Okay kids, time for bed." He started hearing his overly tired siblings whining. "You guys, if we were at home you'd already be asleep by now."

"I know, but this is like a sleepover with you and Mercedes! It's special."

"Right, well according to mom and dad there will be many more of these sleepovers, so if you want to get up in the morning and go for a swim before we leave you've got to go to sleep now." Sam turned off the TV and settled back against his pillow.

"Sammy."

"Yes Stacy, what's up?"

"Can you sing a song to Mercedes as we go to sleep?"

"Yeah Sam, sing Mercedes a song."

Sam looked across his brother and sister to where Mercedes was propped up on her side next to Stacy and he blew her a kiss, wishing he could truly be kissing her lips right now. It's cool, once his brother and sister passed out it would be hot and heavy time in the hotel bathroom, hell yeah! He looked at his younger siblings to keep himself from getting excited about the upcoming make out session. "Alright, but you guys had better fall asleep!"

"Okay Sam, we swear."

"Yeah Sammy, we truly swear." His brother and sister made the scouts honor symbol.

"Alright, settle in." The kids moved under the covers and put their heads onto the middle pillows on the bed. Sam handed Stacy her teddy bear named Sissy Bear and kissed both of their foreheads. And Sam kissed Sissy Bear too for good measure.

"Sammy, kiss Mercedes too!"

"Yeah Sam, she wants a kiss too."

Sam blew a breath and told them he'd kiss her later. Especially because Mercedes was giving him a lusty type of look that she had been giving him on and off all day. He mouthed 'in the bathroom afterward' and she nodded. He settled back against the headboard with the pillow behind his head and Mercedes did the same. As he began to sing she stroked Stacy's hair.

**When the rain is blowing in your face  
>And the whole world is on your case<br>I would offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love<strong>

**When evening shadows and the stars appear**  
><strong>And there's is no one to dry your tears<strong>  
><strong>I could hold you for a million years<strong>  
><strong>To make you feel my love<strong>

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet**  
><strong>But I would never do you wrong<strong>  
><strong>I've known it from the moment that we met<strong>  
><strong>There's no doubt in my mind where you belong<strong>

**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue**  
><strong>I'd go crawling down the avenue<strong>  
><strong>There ain't nothing' that I wouldn't do<strong>  
><strong>To make you feel my love<strong>

**The storms are raging on a rolling sea**  
><strong>Down the highway of regret<strong>  
><strong>The winds of change are blowing wild and free<strong>  
><strong>But you ain't seen nothin' like me yet<strong>

**There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do**  
><strong>Go to the ends of the earth for you<strong>  
><strong>Make you happy, make your dreams come true<strong>  
><strong>To make you feel my love<strong>

As Sam finished the song he noticed that Stevie and Stacy were passed out. He slowly slid his legs off of the bed and motioned his head towards the bathroom. Mercedes slowly pulled Stacy away from her side and joined Sam at the foot of the bed. He gave her a quick peck, "I told you this could work out!"

Mercedes made a slight smile. "Yes Sam, you are always right!"

Sam pushed open the bathroom pulling her inside and closed the door gently, trapping her arms up against the door with his hands holding her wrists. "Don't ever forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is the end of He Who Hold's her Summer. I have truly enjoyed writing this story, but summer can only last so long. So next up is He Who Hold's her Heart. It will be slightly off of the actual storyline, mostly because I live in a world where there is NO Shane! *evil smile***

**Oh and for the most part this was really just the prequel for Part 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh in this chapter I used Lisa Fisher's 'How Can I Ease the Pain' as the song that Mercedes was singing in class and at the end Sam sang 'To Make You Feel My Love' the Garth Brooks sounding version**


End file.
